Lily Potter and the Return of the Death Eaters
by PirateQueen716
Summary: Lily has just graduated from Hogwarts and is bringing a new beau home for the summer holiday...Scorpious Malfoy! Can Lily's family accept him, but even more, can she save her family from the uprising of the Death Eaters led by Lucius? Enjoy! Please review
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun sat proudly in the sky as the students of Hogwarts poured out onto the sloping lawns. Harry Potter was among them. The battle was over, Lord Voldermort was gone forever and the remains were scattered over the grounds. Broken pillars, crushed trees, trampled earth, and toppled stone walls. Harry picked up a smashed camera, and held back his pain. It had been Colin Creevey's. Ginny Weasley walked up behind him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, it is not your fault. McGonagall told them not to fight…" She said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Colin, Dobby, Mad Eye, Tonks, Professor Lupin …" he looked at his girlfriend. "Fred." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Fred was her older brother. Harry continued.

"They would not be dead if not for me."

"Harry, they died because of they all cared about you. The whole wizarding world was at stake. Without them, maybe Lord Voldermort would still be here, terrorizing and murdering us all. They saved us in a way…" Ginny looked into his eyes and the two kissed. From Hogsmeade, they heard the distant train whistle belonging to the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"The train is taking all the students and their families back to London…" Harry whispered. Ginny led him by the hand, smiling.

"You had better come; Mum is bound to be waiting for you." She laughed as he smiled too. He looked back at the destroyed castle, remembering how this had been his home for so long. The adventures… Quidditch, Norbert the dragon, the Sorcerer's Stone, the petrified students, the Chamber of Secrets, the dementors, Sirius Black's escape, the Triwizard tournament, the Department of Mysteries, the rising of Voldermort, the half blood prince, Dumbledore's death, the last battle… Harry felt tears fill his eyes but he held them back as they reached the platform. Everyone started whooping and hollering when he arrived and he beamed. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley ran up to him. Ron clapped him on the back.

"We thought you weren't going to make it, mate." He said.

"Hurry along, you lot." Hagrid boomed, waving them along. They boarded the scarlet steam engine. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bustled along the corridor, carrying bags and cages for them.

"Here you are, dears." Mrs. Weasley handed each of them a bag of chicken sandwiches as Mr. Weasley set down the cages with Crookshanks, Pigwidgeon, Trevor, and Ginny's pigmy puff, Arnold.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, sitting down next to Luna and Ginny in the compartment to their left. The guys sat down too and they all rummaged through their sacks. Mr. Weasley acknowledged for Harry to follow him into the hall. Mr. Weasley slid the door closed.

"Harry Potter, I want to thank for everything…without you, our family would not be the same. And I want to let you know…" Mr. Weasley made sure Ginny was not watching.

"Ginny is my only daughter and I would not want anything to happen to her…" Harry gulped. Mr. Weasley went on. "But I also know that she loves you. And I want to let you know, you have my permission to…" Mr. Weasley rubbed his head. "Marry Ginny." He concluded. Harry stared at him.

"Mr. Weasley, I appreciate this, really I do. Ginny and I do love each other… but I don't think we are going to get married just yet." Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Never say never, Harry." Mr. Weasley finished, as his wife exited the compartment where Harry's friends all sat.

"Come along, Arthur. I told Mrs. Longbottom we would sit with her." Mrs. Weasley announced. She turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good time, love." She smiled as she headed off with her husband. Harry sat down next to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Good bye, Hogwarts…" Luna said raising a bottle of butterbeer into the air. "To the next time we meet…" she took a sip as did Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"So what are they going to do come September 1st?" Ron asked.

"I heard from Professor Sprout that all the 7th year students are going to be able to go back and we and the sixth years can do courses over the summer to receive any extra tutoring in preparation for next year. All the teachers are going to repair the school during the holiday." Neville explained. Luna looked up at him.

"That is wonderful! I don't know what I would do without you for a year." Luna kissed him. Ginny and Hermione giggled and Neville blushed. Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"Isn't that great?" Ginny asked him. Harry remained silent.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I can't go back to Hogwarts. I promised Remus and Tonks that I would take care of Teddy." He said. Everyone looked sadly at their half eaten sandwiches.

"Where is Teddy now?" Luna mumbled.

"At Tonks' mother's house. He was there during the battle." Harry answered.

"Poor Andromeda…. She lost her husband, her daughter, and … her sister." Ginny said. Harry looked her.

"Not even Andromeda could mourn the loss of Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron said. Luna and Neville nodded. The compartment sat in quiet as the train rumbled along the tracks.

After a couple hours, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The six friends exited the train, carrying all their belongings. Ginny and Ron loaded their pets and bags onto a trolley. They all turned to say goodbye to each other. Neville kissed his girlfriend and went to find his grandmother. Luna bid them all farewell as her plump father waved excessively from afar. Hermione was staying at the Burrow over the summer, and Harry was going to Grimmlaud Place. Hermione and Ron left Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny set her hand on Harry's face and kissed him.

"Hurry back to me…" she whispered. " I'll send letters by Pig." Harry nodded.

The Weasleys hugged Harry goodbye. Hermione slipped Harry a piece of paper.

"Look at it when you are alone." She murmured. Harry nodded, kissing her on the cheek and giving Ron a high five. Harry grabbed his knapsack, flung it over his shoulder and disapperated.

A moment later, he was standing in a luscious green yard filled with wildflowers. Andromeda certainly had a green thumb, or a good wand hand. He trotted up the cobblestone path to a small cottage, surrounded by shady weeping willows. He knocked firmly on the front door and he heard a bustle from inside. A beautiful dark haired woman, with deep blue eyes and her glasses on her nose, opened the door. The wind blew her deep violet robes. A smile came over her well-worn face.

"Harry, what a marvelous surprise! Do come in." Andromeda Tonks escorted him into her home. Not even a year ago, he had fled to the safety of this home to escape Lord Voldermort. It was different than he remembered. The sitting room was dimly lit, the shelves stuffed full of books, a fire burning merrily in the hearth and the chairs each adorned with an afghan and decorative pillows. A teapot began magically pouring scalding hot tea into teacups and scones soared through the air on a plate to the serving tray.

"Please sit, Harry dear." Andromeda sat delicately on a rose patterned stool.

"Thank you." He replied. He sat opposite her at the tea table and graciously accepted her offer of sugar.

"Mrs. Tonks, I came to talk to you about Teddy." Harry said. Andromeda nodded.

"I figured you would. Remus and Nymphadora were sure they wanted you to be the godfather. I think they picked a wonderful person." Andromeda's eyes crinkled as she beamed. Harry blushed.

"I know I want to honor their wishes so I came to do what I could for him. I have your cousin's house set up, a room for him, and if you thought it would be ok, I want to be the best parent I can." Harry explained. Andromeda set her cup down and looked at Harry admirably.

"Harry… you are barely eighteen." She began. "I know that Remus and Dora would want you to finish your schooling, get married, and have children of your own. And I was wondering if… during that time, I could raise Teddy…" she said humbly. Harry seemed puzzled.

"You see, Teddy is my only family left. He reminds me so much of his mother, and as his godfather, I am asking you, please, let me take care of my grandson." Tears filled her eyes at the mentioning of Tonks. Harry nodded.

"Mrs. Tonks, I firmly believe that the best place for Teddy… is to be with you. And when it comes time for Teddy to need another guardian, I will be there to help." Harry said and Andromeda lit up.

"Harry, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!" She embraced him. A tiny little boy with vibrant blue hair came crawling in. Andromeda laughed.

"Oh Teddy, you are a clever boy." She scooped him up. Harry smiled as Teddy clung to his grandmother's shoulders, cooing and grinning.

"Teddy, this is Harry, your godfather." Andromeda said, introducing the pair.

"Teddy, I look forward to getting to know you." Harry said, opening his knapsack and pulling out a photograph. It was of Sirius, James, and Remus, all laughing and smiling.

"I want you to have this, of my dad, your dad, and the best godfather ever. I just hope I can live up to all of them." Harry handed the infant the picture. Teddy giggled at the image and Andromeda dried her tears.

"If you don't mind, there is someone waiting for me back home." Harry said. Andromeda grinned.

"That Ginny Weasley is a lucky girl." She said, leading him to the door. He looked up at her and she smirked.

"Thank you Harry, for everything." Andromeda said. Harry nodded and was gone.

Moments later, Harry felt a sense of ease come to him as he arrived at the Burrow, the Weasley family home. It towered in all directions and it was the most wonderful place in the world to Harry. Before he could make it up to the kitchen door, it was flung open and Ginny flew into his arms.

"You're back! Oh my gosh!" she kissed him.

"I'm back forever…" he smiled and the two stood in the garden, kissing.

The seventh years returned to Hogwarts the following September and managed to pass the year without a single disruption from the outside world. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood proudly as Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron received their honorary awards and certificates of achievement. Harry and Ginny had grown so close over the last year and Harry knew Ginny was the woman for him. He proposed to her down by the lake graduation day and to no one's surprise, she accepted. Their wedding was beautiful and was put on with no worries. But it was the bride they had to worry about.

Ginny stood in her bedroom, staring into the mirror, dressed in her beautiful silk robes. Hermione helped her pin her hair up as Fleur, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley adjusted her jewelry. She glanced nervously out the window to the garden, lit with beautiful luminaries and strung with steamers and such. Guests filed in, carrying various packages. Hermione sighed in happiness at the sight of Ginny fully dressed.

"Oh, you look so lovely." Hermione said in awe. Ginny said nothing. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other curiously.

"What I am doing this for?" Ginny asked all of the sudden.

"Ginny, you just have cold feet. You are going to be fine." Her mother said, handing her daughter the bouquet of flowers. Ginny shook her head.

"I am eighteen! I should not be getting married. I am not going to." She rushed out of her room and into the lavatory down the hall, slamming the door behind her. They all winced. Ron, George, and Charlie all ran up the stairs, dressed to the nines, worried expressions across their faces.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked. Fleur and Luna shooed them away as Hermione hurried down the hallway. Just as she reached the door, Ginny emerged with tear stained cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

"I don't know what came over me…" Ginny said softly, her embarrassment was evident. Hermione hugged her.

"It's your wedding…" Hermione laughed.

"But Hermione, I am marrying Harry Potter! I have had a crush on him since I was 10 years old! I just…." Ginny paused and Hermione hugged her compassionately.

"Ginny, it is going to be fine. Harry loves you more than anything and I know you feel the same way." Hermione reassured her. Ginny looked at Hermione, noticeably calmer.

"Oh you know that, do you?" Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled. Someone down the hall cleared their throat. The girls looked up and there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, grinning ear to ear.

"It's time." Mr. Weasley extended his arm to his daughter and Hermione headed to get in her place.

"Hermione, I am so nervous." Ginny hissed in her friend's ear.

"It is going to be okay." She replied, hugging Ginny.

The music began as everyone headed to their place. Harry stood at the north end of the lawn, beaming widely as Fleur, Luna, and Hermione took their spots next to him as Ginny proceeded up the aisle. Her deep red hair glistened in the summer sunlight and Ginny blushed as reporters from the Daily Prophet took photographs and notes on her attire. Ron swelled with pride as his sister approached the altar. The wedding began and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley became man and wife.

After the ceremony, Ron walked up to Harry and pulled him aside.

"Be good to her, okay?" Ron requested.

"You think I wouldn't?" Harry asked shocked.

"I know you will, mate. It's just she is my little sister." He looked over at Ginny, who was saying goodbye to Neville's grandmother, Augusta. Harry understood.

"I know." Harry and Ron shook hands.

"I asked Hermione to marry me…" Ron mumbled, his ears turning red. Harry was awestruck.

"You did?!" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"And she said yes…" Ron's ears went scarlet.

"Oh Ron, congrats!" Harry embraced his pal. Hermione walked up behind Ron, a glass of mead in her hand and a broad smile across her face. Ginny came up behind her husband and slid under his arm.

"You heard?" Ginny asked, smiling at Hermione and her brother.

"I did, and I hope Hermione can deal with him." Harry laughed.

"I can." Hermione and Ron kissed; Ginny giggled. Harry raised his butterbeer.

"To us. To all the hardships and to the blessings." Harry toasted and the friends clinked glasses.

Hermione and Ron were married the following month and moved into a house in Ottery St. Catchpole, the same neighborhood as the Burrow. Ginny and Harry moved to Grimmlaud Place, redecorated and finally with the help of Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, the couple was able to remove Mrs. Black's portrait. (Harry left Sirius' room as a tribute to the Marauders.)

Five years after they were married, the Potters had their first son James Sirius, three years later Albus Severus, and last but not least, Lily Nymphadora when Albus was two.Hermione and Ron had two children as well: Rose Ginerva, who was born around the same time as Albus, and Hugo Fredrick, who was a year younger than Lily.Fleur and Bill had a single daughter, Victorie, and was Teddy's girlfriend. (They got married when Ginny and Harry had their twentieth wedding anniversary.) Both Fleur and Bill continued working for Gringotts.Charlie took over the joke shop co-owner position with George, and eventually Ron. He never married but was loved by each and every one of his nieces and nephews.George, thought missing his brother tremendously, married his long time friend Angelina Johnson. They had no children, but were hopelessly in love with one another. He continued working for Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Percy married Penelope Clearwater, and they had two children, Percy Jr. and Penny. Percy and Penelope worked at the ministry as assitants to the Minister.

So the Potters and Weasleys were busy raising their magical children, with much assistance from Gram and Granddad Weasley who were more than elated to have such wonderful new family. Harry went on to work at the Ministry of Magic, working his way up to Minister of Magic by the first year Lily went to Hogwarts.Ginny, while trying to raise her three children, worked as head of the Misuse of Magic Department at the Ministry when Lily, James and Albus were away at Hogwarts.

Ron became the third co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George and Charlie, much to the dismay of his wife, who was constantly find trick wands and puking pastilles laying around her house, most likely to the doing of Hugo. Hermione worked at the Ministry as well, working in the record keeping as Head Historian.

Teddy Lupin became an Auror in honor of his mother and frequently visited Grimmlaud Place; his godfather became his closest friend.

The Potters, Weasleys, and even a Lupin or two, made up one of the most memorable wizarding families, and was always growing and changing. One particular summer, numerous changes took place in the Potter/Weasley family. Lily Potter was graduating Hogwarts, and was bringing a boy home for the summer holiday. Not just any boy though, the son of Draco Malfoy


	2. Home From Hogwarts

Chapter One- Home From Hogwarts

Lily Potter sat alone in a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had finished, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She watched as the ancient castle disappeared from the horizon and her view was replaced with green sloping hills and clusters of pine trees. Lily pulled open her knapsack and rummaged around in it. Smiling, she pulled out a leather bound album, filled with pictures and such. It had once belonged to her father and he had passed it on to her. She flipped it open to a particular page. A smiling Weasley family smiled up at her. There was a knock at the door and a slender, blonde haired man, Scorpious Malfoy, walked in with a grin on his pale face. He was handsomely dressed and Lily blushed as he entered, embarrassed at her own appearance.

"You're all dressed up Professor Malfoy…" Lily mumbled, as she stared down at her plain Hogwarts robes, then examining Scorpious' beautiful emerald robes. (Scorpious was two years older than she and was interning as Transfiguration professor.)

"It's for my father, he always wants me to represent the family well, but…" he pulled his robes over his head, revealing his sweater and jeans. Lily laughed.

"You are so rebellious. Considering he would have had you enter as Potions intern." Lily giggled as Scorpious sat down beside her, casting his removed attire away. He flipped Lily's bright red hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Well he can deal with it." Scorpious shrugged.

"And just think about what your father is going to say when you tell him you are coming home with me for the summer holiday. A student, Scorpious, honestly." Lily declared.

"He can say anything he likes, because I am in love with you Lily Potter. And nothing he says can change that. Besides, we were fellow students first." He kissed her again and then she leaned into his side resting her head on his shoulder.

"I haven't told my mother, father, grandparents, cousins, or brothers. I only told my Aunt Hermione." Lily said meekly. Scorpious sighed.

"What did she say?"

"What do you think she said?"

"Oh my word, that horrible boy!" Scorpious imitated a squeaky version of Hermione. Lily gave him a look.

"Hermione is not like that. But my Uncle Ron is." Lily joked.

"And your father?"

"I don't want to think about it…" Lily said returning to her album. Scorpious looked over her shoulder.

"When was that taken?" he asked her, indicating a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet featuring the Weasley family many years before. Lily grinned.

"My grandfather won a whole boatload of galleons in a contest and took the entire family to Egypt to visit my Uncle Bill when he worked there." Lily explained, turning the page.

"Wow, sounds like a good story. Can't wait to hear it." Scorpious said.

"I can't wait for you to hear it." Lily answered.

The two sat together in the compartment until their friends started arriving. Cassandra Longbottom, Lily's best friend, entered and plopped down on the bench opposite the two lovebirds. Cassandra was very much like her mother, Luna. Cassandra's tie-dyed dress robes that she had worn to graduation were clutched under her arm.

"So your mum and dad went home after graduation?" Cassandra asked Lily.

"Yes, I told them I wanted one last ride on this train." Lily sighed.

"Can you believe we graduated?"

"No, I can't. It seems like yesterday we were sailing over the lake in the little first year boats." Lily reminisced.

"And this little red haired, brown eyed girl gets up on the sorting hat stool and it almost burst with excitement as it screamed Gryffindor!" Scorpious said, laughing. Lily nodded.

"It was meant to be." Lily giggled as Cassandra chucked.

Hugo Weasley was next to arrive.

"Lily, my mother's owl dropped this by me mistakenly." He handed his cousin the parchment.

"What is it, Hugo?" Lily inquired and Hugo shrugged.

Lily groaned as she read the note. It read:

"Dearest Lily,

I thought it important to inform you that your parents are meeting you at the station. They wanted to surprise you and I knew you would be with Scorpious so I thought I would forewarn you. Have a pleasant trip home,

Love from Aunt Hermione"

Scorpious dodged Lily's glance as she crumpled the note.

"I told them I would meet them at the house…" Lily groaned. Hugo took the wad of paper and read it.

"I haven't told them, honest!" Hugo said, throwing his hands up innocently.

"I know, let's just hope for the best." She answered.

A couple hours later, the train arrived at Kings Cross Station in London. Lily had changed into her Muggle attire and loaded all her belongings in her luggage. She, Cassandra, and Hugo all headed off the train carrying their bags, trunks, and cages and Lily was almost instantly greeted by her mother.

"Surprise!" Ginny said, embracing her daughter. Harry kissed Lily on the cheek. Cassandra waved goodbye to the Potters as she headed off to find her father and mother. Ron Weasley walked up beside Harry, with Hermione. Hugo kissed his mother.

"What are you two doing here? Hermione said she would meet up with me." Lily asked, trying to sound shocked.

"We came to meet the boy you were bringing home for the summer. You were terribly vague in your letters." Harry said, searching around.

"Well, he is around here somewhere." Lily laughed apprehensively. Scorpious nervously approached the family, his briefcase in hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I am Scorpious Malfoy." He extended his hand and Harry shook it, curiosity striking him.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said politely.

"Mum, Dad, this is my very, very, very good friend who was going to be spending the holiday with us…" Lily explained slowly, looking to Hermione for a silent plea of assistance. Harry was silent, Ron shocked, but Ginny and Hermione welcomed him with open arms.

"It will be very nice to have you, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny smiled.

"Lily, do you have all of your things, dear?" Hermione asked, as Hugo loaded his stuff and his cousin's onto a trolley. Lily nodded. Scorpious was quiet as Harry turned and walked off the platform, back into Muggle London. Ginny rushed after him.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked.

"He is Draco Malfoy's son! What do you think is the matter?" Harry exclaimed. Ginny crossed her arms and gave her husband a look.

"Harry, that was over twenty five years ago… it is time to move on and it is for our daughter." Ginny said calmly. Harry sighed. He saw the smile on Lily's face as she clutched to Scorpious' arm.

"We are honored to have you as a guest, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, walking back up to them. He shook his hand.

"The pleasure is truly mine." He walked with the family as they headed out to the Weasley's car.

The family pulled up to the Burrow, and Scorpious was instantly greeted by a delighted Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh welcome, welcome!" she said, ushering them inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Scorpious stumbled through the doorframe, with all his belonging and Lily's, on which he insisted on carrying.

"Cor, I could have carried my own." She hid her laughter as he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Lily, would you?" he said, getting to his feet.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily commanded and the luggage soared through the air.

"First time I have done magic away from Hogwarts." Lily grinned.

"You did a fine job, dear." Harry said. "Your Aunt Hermione floored them all the first time she did that spell. First Year, First Try, was it not, Hermione?" Harry laughed. Hermione blushed.

"Yes, haha. Ron couldn't say it." She giggled as Ron's ears turned red.

"I like hearing family stories." Scorpious said as they all sat down in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came bearing scones and tea for everyone.

"We are quite a family." Mrs. Weasley beamed at her daughters and sons.

"Indeed we are!" George Weasley said, as he came around the corner.

"Uncle George!" Hugo and Lily shouted running up to him. Their parents smiled.

"Lily Nymphadora! Hugo Fredrick!" he grinned. Lily sped into his arms and he spun her around. Hugo gave him a big hug.

"How are you?" Lily asked, escorting him to a seat. George laughed.

"Just fine, Angelina wishes she could be here, but she is out with the team." He pulled his wand out.

"But these are for you." He flicked his wand and bright ribbons erupted from the end, package developing from the ribbons. Lily and Hugo were like children around their uncle. Scorpious laughed as his girlfriend sorted through the stacks of presents.

"There are also presents for James, Albus, and Rose. When they arrive." George grinned, as Lily found her present. She sat back down next to Scorpious, and unwrapped her gift. She gasped as she pulled out a gorgeous silver charm bracelet. There was a little Gryffindor emblem; a silver witch's hat embedded with blue sapphires, a small snitch with little wings, an L, and many others charms.

"Oh Uncle George, it's beautiful." She said in awe. She hugged him.

"Well, I think head girl, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, all star Seeker, and all over wonderful student should have something as beautiful as her." He responded. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other. Hugo thanked his uncle for the new broom attachments.

"Well, I am sorry." George said noticing Scorpious sitting there. "I am George Weasley, and you are?" He held out his hand.

"Scorpious Malfoy, sir." He replied. George quickly glanced at Ginny and Harry, before smiling and shaking the lad's hand.

"Glad to have you here." George smiled. There was a sudden clatter from the kitchen as Lily's older brothers, James and Albus, arrived.

"Sorry, Gram, we sort of knocked over your cauldron with the wash in it…" James said as Mrs. Weasley rushed into the other room.

Lily laughed at her brothers.

James was much like his parents, with jet-black hair that was untamable, but deep brown eyes that were solely his mother's. James was tall, while his younger brother Albus was shorter, and the spitting image of Harry. Same hair, eyes, and even glasses which made him almost identical. Lily remembered how many senile witches would mistake Albus for Harry.

Ginny gave her sons a look as she hugged them.

"Hello Mum. Just flew in. How are you?" James kissed his mother on the cheek, and then shook hands with his dad.

"Yeah, well, James nearly was spotted a little old Muggle woman on one of those airplane things." Albus said, snatching a sweet roll from his grandmother's platter.

"Oh, those are very interesting!" Mr. Weasley chimed in. "Boys, did you happen to see what kind of engines it had?" he asked eagerly. James and Albus shook their heads.

"Ah well," Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Are you even going to say hello to your sister?" Lily asked, standing up and looking at her brothers crossly.

"I wasn't but…" James ran at her and she screamed playfully as both of her brothers began to hug and kiss her.

"Oh gross!" She complained, but she didn't care.

"Enough you two, leave her alone." Rose Weasley had entered behind them. Rose was gorgeous, her bushy brown hair and delicate freckles only accented her piercing blue eyes. She was slender and she always looked so elegant, even when just flying in. She held her broomstick in one hand and her hat in the other.

"Hey sis," Hugo hugged his sister and she kissed him on the cheek. Hermione and Ron greeted their daughter before Lily and Rose got the chance to talk.

"How are you?!" Rose said, excited to see her cousin. Lily embraced her.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you!" Lily said, fixing Rose's hair. She stopped paying attention to Lily when she noticed Scorpious on the sofa, casually talking to Ginny.

"Lily, isn't that the Malfoy boy?" Rose whispered. No one noticed because they were all talking amongst themselves.

"Rose, he is my boyfriend." Lily hissed back. Rose thought for a moment and then proceeded to pull Lily by the arm out of the room and up the staircase to the bedroom that had once been Ginny's. Lily, puzzled, hurried inside. Rose shut the door quickly and turned to Lily.

"Are you serious?" she asked sternly.

"Rose, of course I am serious!" Lily responded, insulted. Rose began to laugh.

"No, No! I am happy for you!" Rose said, sitting down on the bed and unbuttoning her cloak. "Oh Lily, I can't believe it. My little cousin has a boyfriend. I am only sad I could not snag him before you could." Rose giggled.

"Well, I am glad you are so happy about it. " Lily laughed.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Mrs. Weasley popped in.

"There are my girls." Mrs. Weasley came in and sat down next to them.

"I missed you so much, Gram." Lily said, laying her head in her grandmother's lap.

"Oh I missed you both too." She kissed them each. "But Lily, I want to know about this boy." Lily groaned.

"Gram…" Lily stood up, and paced the room.

"I want to know your intentions…like any good grandmother would."

"Well," Lily began, "I love him…" she sighed. Mrs. Weasley and Rose looked at each other smiling.

"Lily, I am so happy for you. And extremely proud." Mrs. Weasley hugged her youngest granddaughter and Lily was surprised.

"I thought you would be angry."

"No, your grandfather and I hoped that one day our families would mend from the pain of that awful era of the Dark Lord. When two completely different people from different heritages, backgrounds, and sides of the war, can come together and be in love, it is simple wonderful!" Molly Weasley could not have smiled broader. Rose nodded.

"You are making history, Lily." Rose beamed. Lily sighed.

"But I don't know if he loves me." Lily reminded them.

"He does, trust me." Mrs. Weasley kissed Lily on the forehead.

"So you don't mind if I love a Malfoy, Gram?"

"You have my blessing…" Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Ask your aunts and uncles that is something that is hard to get." Rose and Lily laughed.

Mrs. Weasley realized the time hurried away to start supper.

"I am fixing all the favorites tonight, girls! All the children will be home! Could you two set the table in the garden please?" She called happily. Both girls headed for the door, and Rose gave Lily a playful push. Lily stuck her tongue out her cousin and they went to assist their grandmother.

Later that night, the entire family gathered in the garden to enjoy the enormous feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared. After everyone was seated, Mr. Weasley stood, beaming.

"Here's to our family. Those old and young, to the children, grandchildren, and hopefully great-grandchildren..." he gave looks to Teddy and Victorie, everyone laughed.

"And to those passed on…" Mr. Weasley raised his glass. "To Fred, Tonks and Remus. You will live in our hearts forever." Everyone paused then took a sip in memory of their deceased family.

"Let us eat in the company of those we love. Feast!" Mr. Weasley finished his toast as food came zooming out the back door, flying gracefully across the yard on gleaming golden platters. Roast chicken, buttered potatoes, green beans with bacon, mincemeat pies, and countless other dishes adorned the tabletop and everyone dove in.

While most of the family participated in the heated conversation about the performance of the Holyhead Harpies in the Quidditch playoffs, Harry edged his way over to the other side of the garden and stared out into the orchard.

"Can I join you?" a voice said from behind him. It was Hermione.

"Of course," he said, sitting down on the stone wall and she sat next to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked compassionately as Harry stared up at the darkening sky.

"I've taken up golf, you know, the Muggle sport. Well of course you know. Work is going well. Being minister for seven years comes with its perks. And we finally got rid of that infestation of…" Harry rambled until Hermione stopped him.

"Harry… I mean with Lily." She whispered. He was silent. He glanced over at Lily, who was sitting under Scorpious' arm, laughing and smiling. He shook his head.

"He is Draco's son…" Harry mumbled.

"I know…" Hermione responded.

"I don't think I can do this, Hermione. His family supported Voldermort, who killed my parents. His other supporters killed all those people who we all cared for deeply… Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, all of them. How can I let Lily be associated with that boy?!" he said, running his hand through his black hair in frustration.

"Harry, that was so long ago. If we never forgave each other for all the stupid stuff we did over the years, I would not be friends with any of you and vice versa."

"That was different; we weren't going to kill each other!"

"I thought about it! You and Ron were pretty stubborn." Hermione laughed, and Harry chuckled softly. He and Ron did get into some rotten arguments with each other and Hermione too.

"I just feel like a failure nowadays, Hermione. The ministry is always telling how I am doing my job wrong, Lily is dating Scorpious Malfoy… what have I ever done right now to think about it?!" he asked. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry Potter, I am going to tell Ginny not to have butterbeer at home anymore! You have done plenty of stuff right!" Hermione scolded him. "Harry, you have a wonderful wife and three beautiful children who love you and are intelligent, respectful, and kind. You have run the Ministry of Magic more effective that any other minister in a century! You have friends who wouldn't trade you for a billion galleons. And there are people out there thanking God every night that you saved them, and their families!!"

Harry looked at her.

"Who would thank God for me?" he groaned. Hermione hit him in the back of the head. Harry yelped for it sorely reminded him of their days at school.

"Harry, do you remember that letter I gave you the day we graduated from Hogwarts?" she asked angrily. He thought for a moment.

"Wow that was a long time ago..." Harry whispered.

"You should read it again." Hermione responded, much calmer. She hugged him. Harry nodded. He looked up at the sky once more, watching as it faded from orange to red to purple. He watched as the family who had so well adopted him so many years ago sat around laughing and reminiscing. Maybe, just maybe, he could adopt Scorpious Malfoy into his family. On trail basis of course. Harry sighed and rejoined the group, hugged his wife. She smiled up at him.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, putting her arm around his back. He nodded.

"I will be..." he answered and they shared a kiss.


	3. The Thing About Letters

Chapter Two- The Thing About Letters

That night, after the party had died down and all except Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and their kids had gone home, Harry quickly disapperated Grimmlaud Place. He sat down at his desk and opened the left-hand drawer. He fished around in the back and pulled out a severely creased piece of old parchment. He unfolded it and read its contents.

"Dear Harry,

It could be a very long time before we all meet again, but it hopefully Will never be under the circumstances as of lately. We all just wanted to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for what you did for us. Without your teaching, we would not have been able to help battle the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort. Sadly, we lost part of our team, but we know they would have been proud. We owe you so much, Harry. You did not only teach us about magic and defending ourselves, but also about friendship and teamwork. So until we meet again…

Yours Truly, Dumbledore's Army"

The letter was signed by every member of the DA. At the very bottom of the list were three signatures: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. A tear came to Harry's eye as he refolded the letter. He pocketed it and turned to leave when he spotted Ginny leaning in the doorway. He jumped out of shock and tried to regain his breath control. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked. He handed her the letter. She stared at him curiously and began to read. Tears filled her eyes.

"I had forgotten about this." She said, handing it back to her husband.

"I had too."

"It has been such a long time since we all have been together." She leaned into Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a moment, Harry taking in the smell of his wife's hair. He remembered way back when he would have given anything to be back in her arms and take a single whiff of the fragrance Ginny used.

But when he was not able to be with her, Ron and Hermione had been. They had dropped everything to help him with the Horcruxes. Dumbledore's Army risked their lives to help him battle Voldermort Army and it wasn't them who owed him something, he owed them.

"Maybe it is time we had a reunion of the DA." Harry suggested. Ginny's eyes lit up and smiled happily.

"Oh Harry, that is a wonderful idea!" she kissed him.

"I thought you would like it." He answered.

"Mum would help us, I am sure. Let's go ask her." Ginny prepared herself to apparate and so did Harry. They both headed back to the Burrow to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

Upstairs in Ginny's old room, Lily sat on the quilted window seat with her black cat, Andromeda (named after Teddy's grandmother), lay quietly on her lap. Rose, who was rooming with her, had fallen asleep earlier and unlike her cousin in that respect. Lily was a night owl.

Lily stared out the window into the stars and smiled. It was a might just like this, almost eight years ago, when she met Scorpious. She had arrived at Hogwarts, and traveled across the Black Lake with Cassandra, and just like tonight, the stars shone bright like diamonds. She had been sorted into Gryffindor which was no surprise to her family. She ran into "the Malfoy boy" almost everyday when she was walking with Rose, and after a couple months they became friends. Now of course they were more than that. Lily sighed as she remembered all the good times she had at Hogwarts.

During her mind-wandering, a brown barn owl landed the windowsill and pecked lightly on the window pane. Lily recognized it instantly as the Longbottom family owl. She let it in silently, kept Andromeda from hissing, and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. After she gave the owl a piece of bread to eat, she broke the seal from the letter and read. It was from Cassandra.

"Dear Lily,

I miss you so much already and it has not even been a full day! But I just had to write you and tell you some wonderful news. Sean Thomas and I are getting married! He, his parents Dean and Lavender, and his little sister Violet all came for dinner and he proposed after dessert! It was terribly sudden but romantic all the sudden. Ah I am so excited I can hardly sit still so please forgive my atrocious handwriting. All my best wishes for a happy summer and I hope to see you all soon.

Love always from your friend, Cassandra"

Lily grinned and was extremely happy for her best friend. She wrote a quick congrats and the promise of a longer letter soon. While Lily tied the scroll to the owl's leg, Rose woke. Lily let the owl outside and watched it fly into the distance.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as her cousin climbed silently under the covers of her bed.

"Cassandra Longbottom is getting married to Sean Thomas…" Lily responded, not really answering Rose's question.

"Well that's great!" Rose examined Lily's glum expression. "Aren't you happy for her?"

Lily looked up at her.

"Of course, I am! Cassandra is my best friend. I just can't help wishing it was me…" Lily buried her face in her hands. Rose felt compassion for her cousin and she crossed the room to comfort her.

"Oh Lily, it will happen. Just give it some time, Scorpious is devoted to you." Rose pushed the stray hairs out of Lily's face. Lily's eyes shone with tears.

"I don't want devotion, Rose. I just wish I knew he loved me as much as I love him." Lily wiped her face. Rose nodded.

"I know."

The two girls hugged, laid down in their respective beds, and fell to sleep. Scorpious, who was bunking with Hugo in the room above the girls, lay awake and had heard the whole conversation between the cousins. He was not just devoted. He loved Lily Potter with all his heart and if anyone tried to threaten her, they would have to go through him first. He would have asked Lily to marry him long ago but the fathers, both her and his, concerned him. He knew how his own father felt about the Potters, a mixture of anger, remorse, and guilt. But Lucius was another matter that Scorpious would rather not think about right before he went to sleep. Scorpious chuckled to himself.

"I guess that is the thing about letters. They make you think." He thought. He rolled over, fell asleep, and dreamed about Lily.

Over at Malfoy Manor, no one was asleep.

Lucius Malfoy slammed his clenched fist on the marble dining table, causing Narcissa, Draco, and Pansy to wince. He crumpled the letter from Scorpious that had just been delivered.

"You allowed him to stay with that girl?! The daughter of Harry Potter?!" Lucius bellowed, tossing the damaged parchment aside.

"Father…" Draco tried to reason, "He has been dating her for almost four years."

"And he loves her…" Pansy added.

"SILENCE!!" Lucius bellowed again. "If he chooses to betray his family, than he is no longer allowed to reside here!" Lucius turned and stormed from the room. Narcissa rushed after him, her long hair streaming behind her.

"Lucius! Please, you can not banish your own grandson from his own home!"

"You accept this, Narcissa?" he hissed. She took a deep breath.

"I think it is high time we put the hatred behind us…" she whispered, laying her slender hand gently on her husband's shoulder. Lucius pulled away in disgust.

"Never!" he glared at her and headed to his study, the click of his silver snake's head cane echoed through the hall. Narcissa returned to the dining hall, where her son and daughter in law still sat.

"Mother, I am not exactly keen on this union either but at least I act civilly!" Draco leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms.

"Your father is certainly set in his way and I have never been able to change that. Do you think I wanted my husband, my son, and my sister to be at the Dark Lord's right hand?! Heck no!" Narcissa fumed. Draco stared at his mother.

"I was foolish…, and in need of something to make me feel superior to the rest of the Wizarding World. I've changed, hopefully for the better." He whispered and Narcissa nodded.

"I for one think we should meet the girl and get to know her before judging her. I know I should have done a little less judging when I was in school. And maybe if Lucius saw them together, he might change his mind." Pansy suggested.

"It is worth a try…" Narcissa agreed. "I myself am very anxious to meet Ms. Potter as well."

Lucius sat alone in his dimly-lit study, angrily. He noticed a photograph on Narcissa's stack of mail, one of his grandson and whom he assumed must be Lily. He scowled and threw the photo into the fireplace, watching it burn into ashes.

"That girl will ruin everything…" he mumbled.

He sat down in his leather wing-backed chair and while he was resting, a man appeared with a small pop.

"Sir, I've done as you asked…" he bowed before Lucius.

"Very good, Goyle…" Lucius grinned slyly, tapping the fingers of his long fingers together. Draco's former crony seemed confused.

"Uh, sir, what is the plan exactly? I mean I met with the other former Death Eaters as you wished…" Goyle was silenced as Lucius sent a tongue-tying spell his way.

"Patience, Goyle, all in good time."


	4. The Reunion Ball

Chapter Three

The Reunion Ball

Harry and Ginny, with the help of Mrs. Weasley, managed to plan the perfect event and where to have this upstanding occasion, Hogwarts of course. Harry managed to pull some strings and secure a group of Ministry employees to work the party serving food and taking care of setup and cleanup as well. All they had to do was attend and enjoy the party planned for August 1st, a month before the return of the students. The guest list included all the members of Dumbledore's Army of course, but as time when by it grew to include former teachers, members of the Order, and others who helped during the final battle. It was going to be fabulous.

Lily and Scorpious were having the time of their lives that summer, staying at the Burrow, hanging with the family, and getting to know each other's quirks, as if they didn't already know them. Lily had been avoiding the subject of the reunion ball, so not to upset her boyfriend. His father and grandfather had been part of the reason for the DA. Scorpious never seemed uncomfortable around the family, except Harry, so maybe all was resolved.

One afternoon, when Lily and Scorpious were taking a walk through the orchard, an owl swooped down and deposited a letter into Lily's hands before taking off again.

"Strange…" Lily noted, as she opened the message.

"Ms. Lily Potter and Mr. Scorpious Malfoy,

Your presence is requested by Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy at their estate, Malfoy Manor, on the second of August for dinner and conversation. Please send your response via owl."

"It's from your grandparents." Lily exclaimed. Scorpious took the letter and examined it.

"Never thought that would happen." He said, shocked.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"My grandfather said none one that was a …" he stopped himself as Lily gave him a stern look.

"You better not have been thinking blood traitor…" she said.

"Lily, I don't think that! You know I don't! But my grandfather is a bitter old man and it is a little odd that he is inviting to his home."

"Well things change…"

"I suppose."

"Then we are going, aren't we?"

Scorpious nodded. Lily took a deep breath.

"Which brings me to another topic… my parents' reunion is in a couple days and I was hoping …" Scorpious stopped her, smiling.

"Lily, if you want me to go, I would happy to." He said, and she beamed.

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable?"

"I can't promise, but I would go to the ends of the earth for you…" he kissed her.

"As would I for you…" she grinned.

The night of the ball, everyone was excited. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had purchased new dress robes and beautiful gowns for each of the grandchildren for the occasion. Everyone gathered at the Burrow to get ready and wait for the arranged Portkey that was going to transport the entire family to Hogwarts.

Lily was the slowest at getting ready. Everyone else was waiting in the foyer. Albus stared at his pocket watch, annoyed at his sister's overdue appearance.

"Come on, Lily! The Portkey is going to leave soon!" he called. Lily descended the narrow staircase slowly, nervous. Harry gasped. Lily seemed confused.

"Do I look alright?"

She was dressed in a gorgeous ruby red dress with a gold sash around the waist. Her auburn curls were pinned up showing her exquisite face. Harry had never seen his daughter look more beautiful. Scorpious beamed as he kissed Lily's hand.

"You look stunning." He said, helping her with her cloak as Mr. Weasley entered the foyer carrying a long shower curtain rod.

"We only have about a minute, everybody gather round." All twenty three of them took hold of the rod and waited. Mr. Weasley watched the seconds on the grandfather clock and took a deep breath.

"Hold on!" he shouted as the rod glowed a bright electric blue and Lily felt a jolting sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes and a second later, she sensed solid ground beneath her feet.

The group had arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts, where three horse-drawn carriages stood waiting. A tall, slender wizard with deep navy robes approached Harry and bowed politely.

"Your transportation, Minister." He said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Miles." Harry replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Penelope, Bill, Fleur, Percy Jr. and Penny climbed in the first carriage. George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry climbed into the second and Teddy, Victorie, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Scorpious and Lily climbed in the last. The carriages started to move up the lighted drive and almost instantly the castle came into view. Lily gasped, overjoyed to be back at Hogwarts once again.

After the family entered the Entrance Hall, the Weasleys and Lupins were taken to their tables, while the Potters were pulled aside into another chamber. The Minister and his family were to make a separate entrance.

"Protocol…." Harry mumbled as he watched his wife fix her hair in a nearby mirror. She laughed. Harry couldn't help looking at his wife. Ginny's emerald green dress made her look especially beautiful.

"You should stop worrying, dear. Everything is going to be fine." She assured him as she surveyed her children. After a few minutes, Miles appeared.

"Showtime, sir." He said and they prepared themselves to enter. Lily linked her arm with Scorpious'.

"Presenting the Minister of Magic, Master Harry J. Potter and his wife, Madam Ginerva W. Potter, their children: Master James S. Potter, Master Albus S. Potter, and Miss Lily N. Potter, with her escort…" the presenter paused as if rereading his notes. Lily took a deep breath.

"Master Scorpious Malfoy." He finished and the huge double doors leading to the Great Hall opened, revealing the spectacularly decorated room filled with smiling people. The six of them entered and the applause was deafening. Lily grinned broadly as she followed her parents up to the head table where normally the teacher table would sit. Lily took her seat and stared about the room. It was decorated with gorgeous purple and gold banners and tablecloths. Golden dishes gleamed from the table tops and floated in the air near the ceiling were hundreds of lit candles. The guests were all seated, and Harry got to his feet once more. He approached the erected podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone!" he started smiling. He glanced about the room, noticing the aged yet familiar faces. Cho Chang and her husband, Oliver Wood, Dean and Lavender Thomas, Seamus and Parvati Finnegan, plus many many more all smiled back at him.

"A lot has changed since we were all gathered in this school." He said and everyone laughed.

"We, Dumbledore's Army, worked together as a team to achieve a common goal: to live a life without fear of Lord Voldermort. In the honor of Albus Dumbledore, we met secretly and trained for the day when it would be up to us to defend our homes, defend our friends, and defend our families." Harry paused.

"We did it! With the help of those else gathered also in this room. And I would not be here if it was not for each and every one of you." Harry raised his wine goblet into the air.

"To Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted. Applause roared, people shouted and cheered, jumping to their feet.

"To Dumbledore's Army!" they shouted back.

"Well Done, Harry…" a familiar voice said. Harry spun around to find that Dumbledore's portrait had been placed behind his chair.

"Professor…" Harry bowed out of respect and Dumbledore winked.

The ball could not have been a bigger success. Everyone was thrilled to see one another and Harry had many hands to shake and hugs to receive. And to Lily's surprise, people were greeting Scorpious as if they had none him for years. A couple people even asked him how his father was doing. Lily excused herself to get a drink, happy that he was making such a good impression.

Scorpious on the other hand, had something else on his mind. After he had finished talking to Sean and Cassandra, he went to find Ginny. He found her sitting alone, sipping a glass of wine.

"Mrs. Potter, could I speak to you a moment?" he asked and Ginny pointed to the seat next to hers.

"Of course, dear, what's the matter?"

"Well, I have grown incredibly attached to you and your family over the past months. I love your daughter so much and with your permission, I would like to ask Lily to marry me. Down by the lake where your husband proposed to you…" he watched as Ginny's face changed from concern to happiness.

"Oh, of course!" she tried to keep from jumping off her seat. "You have my blessing." She hugged him, beaming ear to ear.

"I know it is more traditional to ask the father…" Scorpious started but Ginny stopped him.

"I'll deal with him, don't you worry." Ginny assured him.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. For everything." He kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"My pleasure, and please… call me Ginny." She smiled and Scorpious took a deep breath.

"I got to go find Lily." He smiled. As soon as he disappeared from Ginny's sight she hurried to find Hermione.

Scorpious found Lily talking to Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Well hello Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva smiled as he approached. Lily wrapped her arm around his.

"Wonderful, thank you! How are you?" Scorpious asked, pleased to see the headmistress and Transfigurations teacher he admired for so many years.

"Just fine, thank you. I was telling Ms. Potter here about my retirement plans in a couple years. Sadly, both of my positions will be unoccupied and I have already given names for them to the governors of the school." She explained. "Your names." Lily and Scorpious' jaws dropped.

"What do you mean?" Lily inquired. Minerva smiled.

"Lily, you have shone brighter here than any other student I have seen in almost thirty years. Not only in academics, but with the students and faculty. You always greet with a smile, and your extensive knowledge of the school surpasses that even of your aunt's. The governors have agreed that when you reach the age of twenty, if you like, that you may take over the position of Headmistress."

"You don't think I am too young?" Lily asked.

"Not at all." Minerva grinned.

"Lily, that's wonderful!" Scorpious kissed her.

"And, my dear boy, my classroom will be yours come that time. Full-fledged Transfiguration teacher. " Minerva added.

"Oh thank you, Professor."

"You two will do wonderfully, but of course you both have a few years to think about it." Minerva laughed. Neville Longbottom came up behind his colleague (Neville was the Herbology professor) and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, and Minerva was delighted.

"I would be honored." She excused herself and headed to the dance floor with Neville.

"Come with me!" Scorpious whispered happily and the two of them headed through the hall to the huge front doors. They slipped outside into the cool night air.

"Can you believe it? Me as Headmistress?" Lily squealed with excitement.

"You'll be wonderful," Scorpious said, as they made their way down to the lake.

"You think so?"

"I know so…" he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. " Come over here." He led his girlfriend to the huge oak tree and sat down on the bench beneath it.

"Your parents were engaged here…" he said, gazing up at the stars.

"It is terribly romantic…" she smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I would agree." Scorpious pulled out a velvet box from his robes. Lily stared at it curiously.

"Lily Potter, I love you with all my heart and I could not imagine my life without you." He paused, for Lily was already crying. He cracked open the box and revealed a huge diamond ring with tiny green emeralds embedded in the band.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked and Lily sobbed with happiness.

"Oh Cor, a million times, yes!" Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much, Lily." He said, kissing her on the forehead as she leaned into his chest.

"I love you too, Cor." Lily replied, feeling more magnificent than she had ever. Scorpious pulled out the engagement ring and slipped it on Lily's finger, a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful." She sighed, examining it.

"I hoped you would like it." He answered.

"Can we can show my parents?!" Lily asked excitedly.

Scorpious was hesitant but agreed.

When Lily and Scorpious headed back into the Great Hall. Lily instantly saw her mother and father talking with Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily cried happily, running up to them. Harry noticed the ring on Lily's hand and felt his knees go weak.

"No…not my baby." He thought as his daughter approached.

"Cor and I are getting married!" Lily announced. Ginny screamed with happiness along with Luna and Hermione. The three of them hugged Lily and Harry shook Scorpious' hand, congratulating him.

"Thank you, Daddy…" Lily whispered as she hugged him.

Harry smiled as Lily and Scorpious ran off to tell Rose, Hugo, and the others.

Ginny glanced up at her husband.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?" She asked. Harry's eyes were locked on his daughter. She looked so happy with him. But Harry could not rid himself of the feelings he had.

"I can't do this, Ginny." He whispered. He shook his head but quickly grinned as Ron clapped him on the back.

"Congrats, mate." He handed Harry a glass of champagne to toast. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron held up their glasses as did Harry.

"To Lily and Scorpious!" Ginny said and they drank to the newly engaged.


	5. Memorials & Malfoys

Chapter Four

Memorials and Malfoys

After a couple hours, the party was starting to die down but Harry had one last announcement. He got up and struck the erected podium with the edge of his wand and all the guests took their seats and he smiled out them. (He was currently ignoring the fact that Lily was still arm in arm with Scorpious.)

"This has been quite a reunion, has it not?" he said and everyone applauded.

"Well I have one last order of business." Harry walked over to the corner of the platform where a curiously large object stood, covered by a velvet tapestry. He pulled it off, revealing a huge white-marble monument, engraved with lilies. It was about seven feet high and right across the top it read in beautiful script letters:

This monument stands a tribute to the memories of those who died at the hand of Lord Voldermort and his supporters. May we always remember their sacrifice and remember each and every one of them in our hearts."

The bottom of the monument was bare, simple flat marble. Harry pulled out his wand and faced it. He began tracing letters in mid-air, and with each eloquent movement, the tracing appeared on the marble. When he was finished, towards the bottom there were two names:

_Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter_

Harry turned back to the assembled guests, pocketing his wand.

"I have been permission to place this memorial on the grounds next to Dumbledore's tomb. It is a reminder how much we loved them and what they meant to this school, their families, and their friends. If you lost someone, please come put their name with the others. Let our children, our grandchildren, our great-grandchildren know what those here and not here went through to ensure their well-being. Who would care to go first?" he looked out at them.

There were murmurs and whispered but everyone remained sitting. Suddenly, Cho Chang-Wood rose from her chair. She glided to the front, a vision in her beautiful blue and silver dress. She climbed the few steps and pulled out her wand. She did as Harry had done and when she finished, the new addition read:

_Cedric Diggory_

Cho looked over at Harry, her brown eyes glazed with tears.

"Thirty years later and I still miss him." She whispered. Harry nodded.

"So do I, Cho. So do I." he pulled her into a hug. One by one, people rose and made their way to the platform. Harry announced each name placed and he began to recognize so many.

_Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black_

_Fred Weasley_

_Colin Creevey_

_Alastor "Mad - Eye" Moody_

So many more names were added to the monument that Harry had only ever heard of. When everyone had finished, the bottom of the monument was full. Harry felt a sense of honor as he addressed the room once more.

"They will be dearly remembered." He stated. Lily leaned forward and whispered into her father's ear. He grinned.

"I have been given a request." He started. "When I was a first-year, on the first night, Dumbledore led us in the 'Hogwarts School Song' before we headed off to bed. Well perhaps, since that song was very dear to him, that we should sing to celebrate this reunion, before we all head for bed!" he laughed as did everyone else.

"Fabulous idea!" Neville Longbottom shouted, amongst others. Everyone stood up. Lily pointed her wand at the piano and it magically began to play and all there began to sing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff._

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff!_

_Teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot_

_Please do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Harry chuckled as he watched Hagrid and George Weasley in the back, swaying in time to the music and singing at the top of their voices, arms over each other's shoulder. (George had to climb onto a stack of ten chairs to reach Hagrid's height.)

The guests clapped louder than they had all night, smiles across every face. Harry took Ginny by the arm and they headed for the Great Hall's entrance. Everyone started talking profusely and gathering their things. Cho made it a special point to talk to Harry.

"It was a wonderful ball, Harry, really." She stated.

"Thanks, Cho." He replied.

"I know how much it meant to everyone." Cho looked around. "Do you think Cedric and everyone up there know how much we miss them?" She stared up at the ceiling. It now reflected the dark sky at this late hour. Harry nodded.

"I bet they do." Harry smiled. Cho kissed him on the cheek, thanked him again and went to catch up with Oliver. She looked over her shoulder.

"Next year, Harry?" she called.

"You bet!" he called back, waving. Ginny gave him a playfully-jealous look.

"Having fun, Mr. Potter?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Potter!" he kissed her.

After every one had exited the Hall, ministry workers filed in, swishing their wands and cleaning up the mess. The rest of the family met up with them in the Entrance Hall. All except Scorpious and Lily.

Rose could not keep from giggling at the expression her grandmother gave Ginny, as if Ginny had let Lily run off secretly with Scorpious.

"Harry, where are they?" Ginny hissed in his ear as he finished saying goodbye to Hagrid, the last to leave. He turned and was about to fume, when Scorpious arrived, carrying Lily out the Great Hall in a "Bride over the threshold" fashion.

"Sorry," he said, "she fell asleep while I was trying to get her things." He said, acknowledging his sleeping fiancé. Ginny hid her laughter.

"Come this way, dear. They set up a Floo Network for us." Ginny led Scorpious into the small chamber. Mr. Weasley tossed in the powder, causing the flames to go from deep orange to bright green. Scorpious climbed into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he shouted, and Lily didn't even stir. In an instant, he was standing in the Weasley's living room. He climbed out of the hearth just in time, for as he did; Rose appeared, followed by James, Hugo and Albus.

"Come on up to our room." She whispered and Scorpious followed, carefully maneuvering carefully up the narrow staircase. He entered the bedroom the two cousins were sharing for the summer and lay Lily gently on her bed.

'I'll help her change." Rose said. Scorpious nodded and then kissed Lily gently. Rose grinned as Scorpious headed for the door.

"You know, she has been waiting all summer for that proposal." Rose told him.

"I know. And I have been waiting for years to ask her." He said adoringly, watching Lily sleep.

The next morning, Lily awoke to a blood-curdling scream. She sat up alert and saw Rose clutching her chest, pointing to the window. Lily looked and nearly screamed herself.

On the windowsill sat a huge black peacock, a scroll in its sharp beak. Its beady eyes stared at the two girls as if x-raying them.

"Get that bloody bird out of here!" Rose squeaked.

"Why me?" Lily exclaimed.

"Because I have a sneaking suspicion it is from your in-laws!"

Lily faked a laugh as she reluctantly crossed the window. She slipped it open and carefully took the scroll from the peacock's beak. It quickly departed and Lily jumped back. Rose began to regain her normal breathing pattern and slammed the window shut.

"I get up to use the bathroom, and that is what I wake up to!" She shivered as she pulled her quilt around her.

Lily laughed. She broke the seal on the scroll and parchment rolled down to the floor.

"What is all that?" Rose asked. Lily gasped as she read.

"It's instructions!!" Lily exclaimed. Rose jumped up to look over her shoulder. On the paper were written instructions for that evening. Dinner attire, conversation topics and promptness were all included in the very long letter. Lily rushed out into the hall, infuriated.

"SCORPIOUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice. She heard a clambering noise from the upper landing, and a half-awake Scorpious rushed down the stairs.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, grabbing her by the shoulders. She thrust the letter into his hands. He looked at her curiously and then read. He said nothing.

"Well?" she asked. Scorpious sighed.

"Lily, this is pure Lucius." He said, handing it back to her.

"But this is ridiculous!" she said, reading it again. "With all these rules, I am surprised he did not send me a dress." She mumbled and looked up at Scorpious, who was avoiding her gaze. Lily's jaw dropped.

"No…" she whispered.

"It's in my room." He muttered. Lily scrambled up the steps and rushed into Hugo and Scorpious' room (formally Ron's).

Hugo was snoring loudly when Lily entered. She saw a large box in the corner and pulled it out into the hall. Rose, James, and Albus were all now out there too. She opened it and groaned. It was a corset-style black floor-length dress with a bright green trim across the top. By what she could tell, it was not her type of dress.

"Oh my word…" she said, holding it up to herself.

"Wow, Lily, it looks expensive." Rose said, examining the fabric. "Like the ones in Witch Weekly catalogs. You know those things go for hundreds of galleons!"

"Does he not think I can dress myself?" she inquired. Scorpious shrugged.

"I mean, he even drew a layout of a place setting to tell me what each utensil is for!" she said. Albus and James laughed.

"Well, Lily, Mum did have to explain to you about the spoon and fork!" Lily reached out to hit James when he said that and he and Albus went to find some breakfast. Lily took a deep breath.

"It will be fine!" she said in a positive attitude. "I'll wear the dress, be polite, get their blessing and get out!" she went back into her room.

That evening came all too quickly for Lily. She spent all day getting ready, practicing each of their names (even thought she knew them all), remembering her manners, and trying to remain positive. The fact she was entering the home of someone who tried to kill her family in the past did not help. Rose helped her but was almost as nervous as her cousin.

So when the time came to Apparate out, Lily came downstairs, formally dressed, but different from the night before. The dress, obviously one Lucius picked, fit tightly and was slightly revealing. Lily hugged her parents nervously them looped her arm through Scorpious'.

"Good Luck!" Ginny said cheerfully. Harry waved and the two vanished. Ginny looked up at her husband.

"Pray!" she said and she went to the kitchen to find a bottle of mead.

Lily gasped as the two of them arrived outside of Malfoy Manor. It was nothing like she had ever seen and she was slightly intimidated, knowing what the Malfoys were surely going to expect from her. She was already uncomfortable.

Scorpious led her up the brick pathway and up the the large front door. A sallow-faced woman answered it, her demeanor nerve-wracking. Lily shivered as she jumped out the way and the maid headed off to announce them.

"Eldora is a delight…" he mumbled and Lily tried to keep from giggling.

The entrance was breathtaking. Black marble flooring extended its way through the house and heavy drapes resided by the rather tall windows. An extravagant staircase stood at the back of the room, leading to where Lily assumed to be the upper levels.

As Lily turned to stare at the portraits on the walls, a slender and rather beautiful blonde woman, time being kind to her even though she was about 60 or so, swept gracefully down the stairs, her robes flowing out behind her and a smile across her face.

"Scorpious, darling, welcome home!" Narcissa Malfoy embraced her grandson with welcome arms.

"Thank you, Grandmother." He grinned. "How are you?"

Narcissa shrugged.

"As well as a woman my age can be." She chuckled. Her attention switched to Lily. She stared her up and down, and then smiled again.

"You must be Ms. Potter. I have very pleased to have you here this evening." She said, with such an air that Lily felt instantly relived.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Lily curtsied politely. Narcissa was impressed.

"Quite poise you have, my dear."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Are Mum and Dad here yet?" Scorpious asked, looking about.

"Oh yes, they are in the dining room already with Lucius. Come along. Lily, would you walk beside me please?" Narcissa requested.

"I would be honored." Lily strode beside Narcissa as they made their way down the dimly lit corridor.

"How are your parents?" Narcissa inquired. "In good health I assume?"

"Indeed. They are very well, thank you."

"Wonderful. You graduated Hogwarts this past June, I heard from a little bird." Narcissa chuckled.

"Yes, Madam, I did."

"And your career interests?" Narcissa asked, Lily paused, not really wanting to tell the woman she just met and was trying to make like her that she planned on being headmistress in two years. She smiled.

"I hope to teach perhaps, in the Charms department." Lily replied, which was what she had planned on doing before her headmistress duties approached.

"Well, I must say Ms. Potter, you are quite a charming witch, I must say with the utmost admiration." Narcissa beamed at the pair of them.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy… its means the world to me to hear you say that." Lily sighed with relief.

"My pleasure, dear, and do call me Narcissa." She winked as led them into the dining room.

"I like your grandmother!" Lily whispered, out of the earshot of her new acquaintance.

"I thought you would, one down three to go though…" he hissed, but Lily hardly heard for she was in awe.

The dining table was longer than her grandmother's kitchen and splendidly adorned with silvers dishes and crystal glasses. The chandelier above the table was spectacular and cast brilliant light across the green silk tablecloth. Three people were already sitting there when the others arrived.

Pansy and Draco sat on either side of Lucius, who sat at the head of the table. Pansy stood when her son arrived and Lily blushed as his mother rushed over.

"Scorpious! I've missed you so much!" Pansy kissed her grown son on each cheek.

"You too, Mum." He smiled. "May I introduce Ms. Lily Potter? Lily, this is my mother, Mrs. Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy." Lily shook Pansy's hand cautiously but Pansy simply beamed.

"My, my, how much she looks like Ginny is astonishing!" Pansy said, complimenting Lily.

"And just as wonderful as her mother too!" Scorpious added. Lily laughed.

"You just want me to give her a good report on you so she will let you have more homemade sweets!" Lily giggled. Narcissa and Pansy looked at each other, chuckling themselves.

"Indeed?" Draco Malfoy was next to approach. Lily gulped. She extended her hand and he kissed it.

"Pleasure to have you here this evening, Ms. Potter." He said calmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." Lily answered as everyone took their seats. Scorpious sat down beside Lily, who resided next to Narcissa. Lucius has not spoken yet, but smirked when he saw Lily's dress.

"You received my gift I see. It suits you." He said to her.

"I appreciate it very much." Lily replied as Eldora and three other servants entered swiftly pouring wine in each goblet and ladling soup into the bowls in front of them. Lily noticed that before her bowl was filled, that the bottom of her dish was decorated with a script letter 'M'. They were beautiful in Lily's opinion.

"I also heard from a little … shall we say bird, that you two are engaged to be married?" Lucius said, calmly, examining his spoon. Lily was not nearly prepared for that and spit out her sip of wine in shock, choking. Scorpious quickly swallowed his spoonful of soup and looked up at his fiancé.

"So it is true?" Lucius smiled slyly.

"Yes it is…" Scorpious answered. Narcissa and Pansy squealed in delight, just as Ginny, Hermione and Luna had done.

"Oh congratulations!" Pansy hugged her son happily while Narcissa embraced Lily.

"Well, this is sudden." Draco seemed taken aback but stood and wished the couple the best. Lucius remained in his seat, smiling evilly to himself while the others gushed over the two guests.

"Maybe this will turn out better than I planned." He thought to himself.

All during dinner, Pansy and Narcissa discussed wedding details. Lily seemed pleased that her soon to be in-laws were taking so well to her. Scorpious was too.

When it was time to go, Lucius pulled Lily aside.

"My dear, this evening has been a pleasure. We look forward to seeing you here again soon." He kissed her hand. She smiled nervously.

"Thank you, sir." She replied as Scorpious put his arm around her.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded.

Lily said goodbye to the others and she and Scorpious stepped out into the dark yard.

"Success!" he kissed her and she beamed


	6. Heavy Hearted Harry

Chapter Five

Heavy-Hearted Harry

When the two arrived back to the Burrow, they found the family sitting in the den. Mrs. Weasley was knitting a new scarf, Mr. Weasley was matching his plugs and outlets, and Harry was playing wizard chess with Ron, while James and Albus helped Hugo with his spell pronunciation. Rose sat with Hermione and Ginny, discussing an article in Witch Weekly. Lily could not help thinking how wonderful her family was. She and Scorpious entered the room, and were greeted with multiple smiles.

"How did it go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, standing up. Her silver needles continued knitting in midair as she poured Lily and Scorpious each a cup of tea. The two looked at each other.

'When should we set the date?" Lily asked and she was sure her grandmother was going to explode with happiness.

"Oh my darling! How wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley beamed as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Yeah it is… but I am exhausted so I am going to head upstairs to bed." She kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and ascended the stairs. Everyone was busy congratulating Scorpious when Harry slipped out of the family room, pulling his wife behind him.

He led her into the empty kitchen, where only the pots were washing themselves and zooming to their rightful cupboards.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Ginny asked, still excited about her daughter's upcoming wedding.

"Lucius Malfoy gave them his blessing?!" he hissed. Ginny crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look.

"Harry, your daughter is getting married! This is all starting to get ridiculous and I am starting to wonder if you even trust her!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny…" Harry started but his wife gave him the piercing look that she inherited from her own mother. She pointed her finger in his face and put the other hand on her hip.

"Harry James Potter, I am your wife, and I raised our children the way I thought was best. I told them that the war was life-shattering indeed and that hating the other side was not going to help anyone! Just because they have learned from the mistakes of the generations before them is no reason Lily shouldn't marry the man of her dreams. I am so angry with you at this moment I am regretting our marriage! Now if you will excuse me…" Ginny turned away but Harry grabbed her by the wrist.

"Gin…" he tried to calm her down but she pulled out of his reach.

"You can sleep on the kitchen table for all I care, and if you come anywhere near our guest room than you can expect to have your broomstick chopped into twelve hundred little pieces!" Ginny stormed out and Harry sighed.

"Fine!" He shouted angrily and he slumped down into a chair, angrier than he had been in a very long time.

The next year was a blur to everyone. Scorpious returned to Hogwarts in September to continue working, and was reluctant to leave his beautiful fiancé behind. Lily and Scorpious had set their wedding date for the following August 1st, in honor of their engagement. Everyone they knew was invited and while Scorpious was away at Hogwarts, Lily planned the happiest day of their lives.

Harry and Ginny made up the morning after their argument, but as Harry grew more uncomfortable with the union, he made sure none of it was conveyed to Ginny or Lily. He had a gut feeling something was up. He had a lot of pressure as Minister but was determined to keep his mouth shut despite the fact.

Lily, along with her wedding planning, worked with Hermione at the ministry as her assistant. The next year she would be working at Hogwarts anyway, and Hermione was glad to have her niece nearby.

Cassandra and Sean were married at Christmastime and Lily was maid of honor and Scorpious, who returned home for the holiday, was best man. It was a splendid occasion. Luna and Neville came home for Christmas as well, for Luna had taken the job as Astronomy professor and Neville was continuing in Herbology. It was a small wedding, only family and close friends, which pretty much meant the Weasleys, Lupins, and the Potters.

Teddy and Victorie announced that day that they were expecting a baby in April. They had waited five months to be sure but everyone had a sneaking suspicion she was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley was over the moon as was Andromeda Tonks; Fleur insisted she was too pretty to be a grandmother and Bill assured that she would be gorgeous even when she was a great- great- great grandmother.

Lily and Rose, the excited cousins that they were, stayed at Teddy and Victorie's while she was pregnant and in early April, the Lupins had a beautiful baby girl, which they named Antoinette Marie Lupin, Annie for short.

And when Scorpious finally came in June, Lily was ecstatic. Their wedding was coming and she could not wait!

August first dawned into a beautiful morning and Lily awoke, breathing deeply and smelling the deep aroma of coffee. She got up out of her bed, and slipped into her silk robe, stretching as she headed down the stairs of Grimmlaud Place. In the kitchen were: Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Victorie, Cassandra, Luna, Andromeda, Rose, and baby Annie. Ginny greeted her daughter with a smile and a kiss.

"What is all this?" Lily asked, as Hermione handed her niece a mug full of the heavenly beverage.

"We wanted to surprise you! It's your baccalaureate party!" Rose giggled.

"On the morning of my wedding day?" Lily was terribly confused.

"Gram would not let us have a traditional one…" Victorie mumbled.

"I do not think it is appropriate for three upstanding young ladies such as yourselves to be out doing God knows what before the most important day of Lily's life!" Molly Weasley scolded. Ginny and Hermione gave each other a silly look that Lily took to mean they were remembering their own baccalaureate parties.

"Molly, let the girls have a little fun…" Angelina laughed and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Well, we are still waiting for two people though. Aunt Penelope and Penny couldn't make it. Uncle Percy has them all roaming about Asia but they sent a monstrous flower arrangement." Rose pointed out a huge bunch of flowers in the corner. Lily laughed.

"Uncle Percy…" she sighed.

"Are we too late?" a voice came from the doorway. Narcissa and Pansy stood there, dressed beautifully. Lily was extremely happy.

"Narcissa! Pansy!" she cried hugging them both.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have all of you here, together." Lily beamed.

"As am I..." Andromeda walked cautiously over to her little sister. Narcissa's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Cissy…" Andromeda whispered, opening her arms.

"Annie…" Narcissa hugged Andromeda as the sleeping baby in Victorie's arms stirred. Fleur laughed.

"It seems zat zere is more zan one Annie 'ere." She smiled. Everyone giggled, even though there was not a dry eye in the room after the sisters' reunion.

"Both of our grandchildren married into the Weasley family, they all must incredibly special." Narcissa gazed around at them all, taking Andromeda's hand.

"I couldn't agree more." Andromeda replied. "But before we all burst into tears, I think we should present the bride with her gifts!"

"Indeed!" All the women scattered about while Lily simply sat there.

"Alright," Hermione explained. "We decided that each side of the family should present you with one of the four needed things of a bride. Molly, you should go first."

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a box, tied with ribbon.

"Every woman in our family has worn this on their wedding day: you mother, your aunts, your cousin, even me… here's your something borrowed." Mrs. Weasley dried her tears as Lily opened her present. She pulled out the goblin-made tiara, which was of delicate silver twisted around gracefully with intricate pearls and jewels, and gasped.

"Oh Gram, thank you!" Lily embraced her grandmother.

"You will look just as pretty in it as your mother did, dear."

"If that wasn't a long time ago, I don't know what was…" Ginny laughed as she pulled out her own present.

"Your father gave this to me many years ago… I was told it belonged to his mother, your namesake. I always knew someday I would give it to you, I just didn't think that day would come so soon." Ginny held back her tears.

"Oh Mum…"

"I'll be alright, open it." Ginny encouraged. Lily opened her mother's package to reveal a silver locket, studded with miniature diamonds. The name 'Lily' was engraved across the top. Lily opened it up, and inside were two pictures. One was of Lily and James's wedding, and one of Ginny and Harry's.

"You're something old…" Ginny smiled. Lily nodded and sent her mother a silent thank you. Ginny winked.

"Mine next." Narcissa glided forward. "I was given this by my grandmother on my wedding day as a something new. But I wanted to give it to you, Lily, as your something blue." She handed Lily a folded bundle and inside was a silk blue handkerchief, elegant and soft. It was embroidered with small white flowers and it was the prettiest of its kind Lily had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh Narcissa, thank you!" Lily kissed her on the cheek. "I'll take care of it, I promise!" Narcissa beamed.

"Finally! Your something new!" Rose, Cassandra, Victorie squeaked. Victorie handed Annie to Fleur as the three of them rushed over to Lily with a huge white box in hand.

"What is that?" Luna asked Hermione in a whisper. Fleur and Ginny had no idea either.

Lily cautiously opened the present and immediately shut it again, a funny grin on her face.

"You spent sickles on this?" Lily hissed. They nodded, giggling.

"Actually, galleons…." Cassandra mumbled, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You three are so dead!" Lily jumped up and the three of them screamed happily rushing from the kitchen as Lily chased them. Ginny rushed to open the box and began to chuckle herself along with Hermione and Luna. Inside was a long black satin nightgown with black lace and beading, obviously for the wedding night. Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted when she saw it. Angelina bit her lip but she and Fleur did their best not to snort with amusement. Narcissa, Pansy and Andromeda grinned at one another.

"Well, our daughters certainly are classy…" said Hermione.

"Indeed!" Luna and Ginny laughed.

Two hours later, after the girls had fallen into a fit of giggles, they prepared to get dressed for the one o'clock wedding that afternoon. Rose, Cassandra, and Victorie were Lily's bridesmaids, and looked stunning in their lilac-colored dresses. (Teddy, Albus, and Sean were the groomsmen.) Lily stared at herself in the mirror in awe. She was no longer going to be simply Lily Potter anymore. She was going to be Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy, the wife of the man she loved so much.

"You look stunning, dear." Ginny smiled, entering Lily's room with the tiara, handkerchief and locket. She placed each gift in it proper place and gave her daughter a quick overview.

"You're all ready…" Ginny smiled.

"Yep!" Lily smiled. "Perhaps we should head to the Burrow?"

"Yes, of course. I'll tell everyone. See you there. Apparate to my old bedroom!" Ginny called as she hurried downstairs. The four of them vanished.

They arrived and all rushed to the window to overview the back yard.

"There have to be at least two hundred people down there!" Rose exclaimed, as she watched wizards and witches enter the garden. Lucius and Draco were sitting on the groom's side, chatting with Arthur casually as he seated them. Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall were laughing together. Hagrid was managing presents and Lily recognized the Weasley boys by their vibrant red hair as they ushered guests to their chairs. Her brothers were busy fixing some last minute flowers by the altar. It was all so perfect and it was happening. She grew instantly worried when she noticed a particular man was not outside.

Lily rushed from the room where she instantly ran into the other women.

"What's wrong dear?" Luna asked, as she saw Lily fly in.

"Where's Dad?" she shrieked. Ginny saw the eagerness in her daughter's eyes and grew worried.

"I'm sure he is around…" Ginny assured her with a smile Lily could see through.

Everyone but Hermione and Ginny headed outside to their seats after kissing the bride good luck.

"He's not there!" Lily cried. "Lucius and Draco Malfoy are, but my father!? No!" Rose, Cassandra, and Victorie hurried down behind Lily, concerned.

"Perhaps, he went to get…ice." Hermione tried to use the Muggle excuse but Lily didn't buy it.

"He's a wizard!" Lily exclaimed. "He could conjure the ice!" She sank down onto one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

"Honey, he probably went home to get his tie, you know he always forgets that." Ginny pushed a few off the stray auburn hairs into place before giving her daughter a smile. She turned and with a pop she was gone. But she didn't go to Grimmlaud Place.

Harry was sitting in front of his parents' graves in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, taking in the warm sunshine of the summer day. He stretched out his wrist and looked down at his watch. 12:45. He sighed.

He had brought his children here once a month on Sundays just like this one, to change the flowers. Every time, he would tell him a story of his adventures. The three kids would sit and listen intently, amazed at what they were hearing. Ginny would arrange the flowers and smile as her husband amused them, laughing to herself when he exaggerated a bit. He remembered how wide Lily's eyes would get anytime he mentioned his mother. She always thought it was fascinating to hear about the woman whose name she had been given. How innocent she had been, freckles across her nose, long red curls, and brown eyes that could melt and pierce your heart all at the same time.

Harry shook his head, as if trying to shake the memories from his head when all of the sudden, Ginny walked up to him. She looked sensational in her mother-of-the-bride gown, just as beautiful as she had been 20 years ago, even after having three children. He stood up to greet her, but she did not look happy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" She shouted.

"Gin…" he started but he didn't get the chance to finish before she interrupted, her face was livid.

"Our daughter is getting married in fifteen minutes! Why the bloody hell aren't you at the Burrow?!" she asked incredibly slowly, trying to calm herself down.

"Because I'm not going to the wedding…" he answered coolly. Ginny's jaw dropped, in horror and in shock.

"Harry, she is waiting for you to walk her down the aisle, to give her away. You're her father; you have to be there…" Ginny's voice trembled, as if she could not believe what he was saying.

"Ginny, I can't do it. I kept my mouth shut for over a year now. It's not that I don't like the boy, it's his family and that's that. They supported the man who killed my parents." Harry explained. Tears streamed out of Ginny's eyes.

"They would be ashamed of you, Harry…" She whispered as she looked down at her in-laws' graves. She turned away but he grabbed her arm.

"What does that mean?" he exclaimed.

"It means… that they wouldn't have raised you to hate people this way. Just because your dad and mum weren't there for our wedding certainly gives us no right to miss our daughter's. So you can either realize that if you don't show up today, Lily is never going to forgive or that maybe, just maybe, you could learn love him as a son. You must be the biggest hypocrite I know, if you are willing to teach your children to get past this and you can't." Ginny rushed away. Harry said nothing. He watched her hurry across the cemetery; dry her eyes, straighten her dress, duck behind an old oak and vanish. He sank on to his knees. She was right…and he knew it. He all of the stood up, looked around quickly and vanished as well.

Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, to find Lily and Hermione standing alone in the kitchen.

"The girls are already outside," Hermione said as her sister in law approached them.

"He's not coming, is he?" Lily asked solemnly. Ginny shook her head.

Lily's expression remained the same.

"Aunt Hermione, do you think Uncle Ron would do the honor of walking me down the aisle?" Lily smiled weakly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll tell him to wait outside for you." Hermione kissed her niece and hurried off to find her husband, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Lily…" Ginny started, but her daughter interrupted.

"Mum, please, I want to happy. It's up to Dad whether he comes or not. All that matters is I love Cor and he loves me. Can't that be enough?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded.

"Absolutely." She beamed. She embraced her daughter in a compassionate hug.

"You are the best, Mum." Lily whispered. Ginny smiled.

"I had better go get my seat. Goodbye… Lily Potter. I look forward to seeing Mrs. Lily Malfoy very soon." She kissed Lily on the cheek and strode out the backdoor. She passed Ron, and pat him on the back.

"Thank you, Ron."

"My pleasure, Gin…" Ron smiled as he watched his sister walk out of view.

"When the music starts, that's your cue!" she shouted back at him.

Ron faked a laugh. While he was waiting, something behind him in the bushes was rattling unnaturally. He pulled out his wand in defense just Harry clambered out the shrubs, his hair as untidy as ever and twigs stuck to his dress robes.

"Gosh, Harry, you nearly scared me half to death!" Ron scolded.

"Sorry, mate. Did I make it?!" Harry tried to flatten his hair.

"Just in time, Minister." Ron grinned as he heard the wedding march being played the enchanted instruments. Harry pushed Ron out of sight as the backdoor opened and Lily, a gorgeous vision in white, emerged. The sun reflected off the locket around her neck and she looked like an angel. She looked up, her face slightly tear-stained, noticed Harry and ran towards him in full speed, crying out of happiness now. She hugged him and he kissed her on the head.

"You came!" She cried and her eyes shone bright with happiness.

"It's my daughter's wedding, I would not have missed it for the world." He hissed in her ear as he led her around the corner to the garden and she grinned as she saw all the happy people beaming as she and Harry walked up the aisle.

"Mum always knows what to say…huh?" Lily whispered into his ear. Harry nodded as they reached the altar, giving his daughter a kiss as he let go of her arm. Scorpious stood at the head of the aisle, grinning widely.

"Take care of my little girl." Harry requested as Lily took Scorpious' hand.

"Yes, sir." Scorpious answered. Harry took his seat next to Ginny, who looped her arm through his and kissed him. He winked at her and she smiled.

Author's Note: More of Lucuis' devilish ways in the next chapter! Read On :)


	7. Scheming and Dreaming

Chapter Six

Scheming and Dreaming

The ceremony was beautiful and that afternoon the two lovebirds finally said 'I do'. This wedding had been the DA reunion essentially for all those who had attended were the same as the party one year ago on this date. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even made it through the first words without tearing up.

Lily and Scorpious shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and the garden exploded with applause, cheers, whistles, and fireworks (George's doing).

"It was so lovely, wasn't it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley dried her tears on her own handkerchief as Mr. Weasley escorted his wife to a nearby table after the wedding.

"Yes, it was, dear." He took his wife of almost fifty-five years into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Lily smirked.

"I hope we can be just as in love with each other in fifty years…"she whispered happily.

"Don't worry, we will be, Mrs. Malfoy." Scorpious replied.

"I like the sound of that… Mr. Malfoy," Lily kissed him and they headed to their table to enjoy the reception.

Later that evening after most of the guests had gone, Lucius Malfoy swept over to Lily and Cor, Narcissa on his arm, ready to depart.

'Congratulations to you both." Lucius nodded politely as Narcissa kissed Lily and Scorpious goodbye.

"Have fun, darlings!" Narcissa called as they headed to the edge of the garden and disapperated. Lily proceeded to giggle as Scorpious wrapped his arms around her.

"What's so funny?" he inquired, as his wife continued chuckling at the memory of her something new.

"Nothing, dear." She answered.

"Good cause I have something to show you." He pulled her by the arm and they vanished together. A moment later they were standing high on a hill, overlooking Ottery St. Catchpole. The sun was setting, casting gorgeous orange shadows across the sky.

"What are we doing up here?" Lily asked.

"Look behind you…" he pointed. She turned and gasped. There sat a charming little house, ivy climbing the walls and flowers surrounding the fenced-in garden. It reminded Lily of Andromeda's house.

"Welcome home, Lily." Scorpious smiled.

"Really?!" Lily shouted excitedly. He nodded.

"I had it furnished this week, and it's not far from your grandparents and the Lovegood/Longbottoms…" Lily interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

"It's perfect, Cor." She whispered and he pulled her up into his arms as she screamed in shock. He turned the knob of the front door and they didn't come out again that night.

After the Malfoys had arrived home, Narcissa headed to bed, exhausted after the day they'd had.

"Good Night, dear." Lucius kissed her graciously on the cheek and she smiled up at him.

"I like the new Lucius, so calm and sweet." She gave him a wink as she swept up the stairs. He waited until she was surely in their bedroom before rushing down the hall to his study. He slammed the door hurriedly.

"Handshaking and smiling with all those blood-traitors! Ah taking a bath in all the soap in Europe couldn't take away the stench!" he fumed, instantly shedding his dress robes and pulling on his smoking jacket. With a flick of his wand, he lit the logs in the fire. He swished his wand again until the ghostly appearance of a serpent emerged, his patronus.

"Come at once, Master Goyle. It is time for our meeting, summon the other Death Eaters." Lucius smiled evilly as the serpent slipped out the cracked window and flew into the now-dark sky.

In a matter of moments, twelve cloaked figures appeared. Some of them elderly, some of them young who had taken their fathers places, and some Lucius hardly remembered. No matter.

Lucius grinned out at them all, but a few were very hostile towards him.

"Over a year, Lucius…" one of them croaked. "We've waited for your call faithfully for so long."

"Indeed, McNair. But I am afraid another year we must wait." Lucius replied. Grumbles and groans could be heard.

"What for?"

"You're mad."

"Patience, as what I have told Goyle here. I have heard tales of a magic that occurs once every hundred years. After sun-down on October Thirty-first of next year is our target. The only way to grab hold of the opportunity is through the head of Hogwarts…which my… granddaughter-in-law…will be then. I have been thinking long and hard. For years we have been living in exile, hell as a more appropriate term. The wheels in my head have been turning and I will tell you of my plan when it comes time. Be on the alert. When I need you, Master Goyle here will summon as he did tonight…" Lucius paused as he heard distant footsteps coming down the hall.

"Tell none of this to my family… go!" Lucius hissed as there was a knock on the door. The men all disapperated as Narcissa quietly entered.

"Lucius, is everything all right? Your patronus flew past the window…" She crossed her arms. Lucius shook his head, and took his wife into his arms.

"Nothing is the matter; I just wanted to tell Draco not to forget our chess game tomorrow evening. I have been practicing and I think I can finally beat him." He lied.

"Oh…sorry to bother you. Silly nonsense thoughts I suppose." She smiled weakly.

"Not a problem, I'll be up later. I have some last minute details to attend to before heading off to bed."

Narcissa nodded and left the room, shutting the door. Lucius sunk down into his wing-backed chair in front of the fire, summoning a glass of mead as he did. He sighed in frustration, pulling the cork out of the bottle.

"Must she ruin everything?' he mumbled. "She never lets me be, I mean honestly. What business is it of hers to come snooping around my office?"

"Ah, she will find out soon enough…" he chuckled wickedly to himself before extinguishing the fire and going upstairs.

Lily and Scorpious could not have been happier. They lived serenely in their house on the hill. Scorpious did not go back to Hogwarts the following September but decided that he wanted one last year with his wife before they both became full-fledged Hogwarts staff. Lily had told her family of course but was hesitant about telling Lucius. He had been kicked off the Governor's board several years ago and making him angry was not really in Lily's future plans.

So it was one afternoon, when the two newlyweds were shopping in Diagon Alley, when Lily noticed her grandfather-in-law slip down into what was once known as Knockturn Alley. She excused herself from Scorpious, who was memorized by the new broom in the Quality Quidditch Supplies window and followed after him. Lucius turned swiftly down another windy street, unaware of his follower. Lily hid behind a barrel of particulary horrific smelling objects as she watched Lucius slip into a empty shop and come out carrying a rotted old book. She ducked as he pocketed it, but a sudden gust of wind blew a page out, unnoticed by Lucius. He turned back onto the main stretch and Lily snatched the discarded parchment. It read

Dear Master Malfoy,

This book I held for you "Legends and Secrets of the Hogwarts Heads" is missing a few pages I am afraid. As I was thumbing it through it I came across spots where it seemed as if someone had torn them out and on the next page the handwritten initials "AD" were scrawled. Hoepfully this will not affect your dire need of this manuscript. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Masters Augustus and Markley

Blotted Pages Publishing House

Knockturn Alley

London

Lily stared confused at the page, but not wanting to worry her husband about her whereabouts, simply pocketed it and rushed back to find Scorpious. She nearly fainted when she turned the corner and saw Lucius chatting with his grandson. She regained some decorum and approached.

"Lucius how are you?" Lily asked, slipping her arm around her husband's waist.

"Fine, my dear." He answered cheerily. "I left Narcissa in Madam Malkin's. She always needs new dress robes for all the fall parties. Are you two busy for Halloween?" he asked and they would their heads.

"Do come for our festivities. We wanted to throw a party for all your friends and family. Should a load of fun! 8:00 sharp!" He called, strolling casually off to find his wife.

'Of course. See you then!" Lily replied then thrusting the note into her husband's hands.

"Does that seem odd to you?" she inquired.

"Oh Lily, so the man bought a book? Are we going to arrest him for it?" Scorpious chuckled. "I had better get this to him."

Scorpious hurried after him, handed his grandfather the note, which he greatly appreciated and walked on again. But Lily could not help feeling a nervous nausea feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she was just paranoid or maybe she had some bad kippers. She smiled as her husband rejoined her and kissed her tenderly in the fall sunshine.

"You are beautiful, you know that? Despite your nervous antics…" he said leading her down the cobblestone lane. She giggled.

"Thank you dear, and yes I did know." Lily presumed and Scorpious simply laughed.

On Halloween, Lily and Scorpious went to Malfoy Manor for the Halloween Bash along with Cassandra, Sean, Victorie, Teddy, Rose, Hugo, James, and Albus, (the Potter boys even had dates!). Olivia Wood and Leslie Finnegan strode proudly in next to them.

"It's so beautiful here…" Olivia said to James, as he rang the bell. James nodded smiling down at his girlfriend.

When they walked into the entrance it was decorated with orange and black silk banners; Jack 0' lanterns and candles were floating everywhere.

"Welcome!" Narcissa exclaimed, wearing a silver Victorian style dress accompanied by a feathered mask. Lily looked down at her own costume, her red and black fitted Victorian dress that Aunt Hermione had made her for the occasion.

"Great minds think alike!" she laughed.

"Yes, they certainly do. Come in, come in. Pansy and Draco are around here somewhere. Lily, I saw your parents by the punch bowl…" Lucius cut her off as he swooped over in his black cape and mask.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She blushed.

"Excuse me, won't you?" Narcissa giggled.

Teddy followed them, leading Victorie to the dance floor. (The two of them were so glad to be out by themselves.) James and Albus escorted their girls over to the buffet where they introduced Olivia and Leslie to Ginny and Harry, who seemed more than pleased their sons finally were trying to act their ages and not like Fred and George! Rose had run into the Wood's older son, William, and was chatting with him. Hugo had gone straight to the food. Cassandra and Sean were dancing as well, smiling happily at one another. Lily leaned into her husband's shoulder and he grinned down at her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked bowing politely. She smiled.

"I'm afraid not, sir. My husband is due back any moment and the site of his wife dancing with another man may send him into depression." Lily joked. Scorpious, playing along, thought for a moment.

"Then perhaps we shan't tell him." He took her hand and, giggling, Lily followed.

"Can you believe we have been married almost three months?" he asked as they swayed in time to the romantic waltz being played.

"No…it's seems like only yesterday we were engaged..." Lily sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"And one day we will be old and gray together, with seventeen children and a big crooked house like the Burrow." Scorpious laughed.

"Seventeen children?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, maybe we should put that on hold. Cause right now, I want to show you something." Scorpious said as they headed off the dance floor and up the staircase. She had never been up here. He led her down the hallway until they reached a door on their right. Scorpious opened it and Lily gasped.

Inside was the biggest bedroom Lily had ever seen, decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver. There was a four-poster bed, a humongous wardrobe, a leather seating set and four windows lined the far wall along with a pair of French doors leading out to a balcony.

"This was my room…before we got married." He said looking at the brooms he had hanging on the walls.

"You didn't live with your parents?" Lily asked, shocked.

"My mum and dad like to travel during the holidays, so I stayed here with Grandmother and Grandfather. I spent most of my time in this room over the summer." Scorpious sighed, walking outside.

"Doing what?" Lily inquired.

"Dreaming…" the smile returned to his face. "Of when school would start and I could see you again. I would picture little things I wished I were seeing like when the sun would bounce of your hair when you walked with your cousins and friends down by the lake, or whenever you caught the snitch during a match you would smile widely as you did your victory lap around the pitch. You are the only thing that got me through the summers. I even snuck a picture of you up here in my fifth year." He pointed at the bedside table, where a picture of Lily sat.

"That is incredibly romantic…" she whispered.

"My dreams came true though…when I would marry the prettiest girl I had ever seen and live with her in a house that could be a home, not a big old mansion that was stuffy and dark. When I could take her in my arms and…" Scorpious took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Wow… you certainly know how to make a girl go weak in the knees…" she replied.

"We had better get back to the party." He escorted her into the hall where they could instantly hear the music again.

"Cor…" Lily started as he turned to face her. "Seven kids is my maximum." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"Weasley through and through." He kissed her again and they returned to the party.


	8. Party Night's Alright to Fight

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Party Night's Alright to Fight

It was a fabulous party, filled with music, laughter and fun. It was when James and Albus enchanted a pumpkin to start singing when Ginny took both of them by the ear while Olivia and Leslie stood by laughing. That was when Lily knew the party was a success. Her brothers always had to pull something, it was in their blood. It was as if they had inherited the teenage spirits of the Weasley twins.

Lily seemed to notice a certain change in Lucius' attitude throughout the night. He was perkier, more upbeat and more romantic towards his wife. It was new to Lily and totally different from the stories she had been told about him. Narcissa seemed pleased and it was as if nobody noticed but Lily. She was always intimidated by Lucius, he had had such power in his possession and Lily always thought that he could pull it out at a moments notice. He was a former Death Eater and that was enough to scare her.

After most of the guests had gone, Lily noticed Lucius once again slip out of everyone's view and right behind him, was a shady-looking man.

Halloween gave everyone a mysterious air about them but this struck Lily funny. She had still not rid herself of that nausea but that was not the only thing making her uncomfortable. She watched cautiously as Lucius handed the man a note and walked away back towards his wife. The gentleman waited, then read the parchment he had been handed. He threw it casually into the wastebasket afterwards, but it missed. The man walked away. Lily looked about and pulled out her wand.

"Accio parchment!" she hissed and the paper instantly flew to her hand without anyone noticing. She opened it up and it read:

Throw away after you have read this. I have been carefully watching our soon to be headmistress and all is going according to the plan I discussed with you. The others have been informed. I have been reading up on the subject we discussed, but the key information is resided in the headmistress' office at Hogwarts, which must be acquired at another time. Tell Goyle to meet here on Saturday after next so we can plan the last steps before Christmas. Happy Halloween.

Lucius

Lily gasped. She pocketed it as she had the other letter, right as she felt someone behind her. Her mother had walked up behind her, carrying two glasses of punch.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you all night. My own daughter." Ginny exclaimed handing Lily a glass.

"Thanks Mum…" Lily replied, and then she downed the entire cup of punch.

"Darling, are you feeling alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah why?" Lily asked but one look from her mother made her switch her tune.

"I am not up to normal standard, but I'll be fine. Just a bug." Lily smiled. Ginny did not believe her but agreed with herself to let it go for now.

"Your dad and I are heading home now. Dinner tomorrow at our house?" Ginny asked and Lily nodded.

"I love you, darling." She kissed her daughter and Lily smiled.

"I like the boys' new girlfriends!" Ginny called over her shoulder. "Just for the record!" Lily shook her head, laughing. Her mother was a character.

"Ready to go?" Scorpious asked. Lily nodded and they disapperated home.

It was later that night before Lily felt time it was time to tell Scorpious of the letter.

"Uh, Cor, I have to talk you about something…" she entered the den where Scorpious was reading "Teaching Transfiguration".

"What is it?" he answered, concerned, putting his book down.

"You need to read this." She handed him the note and he examined it.

"Not exactly Charles Dickens…" Scorpious handed it back.

"It doesn't concern you?" Lily asked.

"It's a little odd, but so is my grandfather."

"It is talking about me, Cor. And some plans concerning me!"

"You?"

"Future headmistress?! Remember? Did you not just read that?" she fumed.

"Maybe he's planning a party…"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing…" Scorpious stood and hugged her.

"Yeah well I suppose being a former death Eater is nothing too…" she mumbled turning away. Scorpious grabbed her by the arm.

"Lily…where did that come from?" he exclaimed

"Nothing, I didn't mean it…" Lily tried to cover her tracks but it didn't work.

"It most certainly was not nothing! You just insulted my grandfather and my father, and me by association! Lily I never thought you would sink to your father's pedestal." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You know people make mistakes, Lily, and Lord knows your family has made them."

"My family?!" Lily shouted. "Yours went around killing people! Top that!"

Scorpious was silent for a moment.

"Your father thought he was special because he got a bloody scar on his forehead…how petty." He muttered, sitting back on his chair. Lily swelled with anger.

"You are the most pompous, holier than thou, spoiled brat I have ever met!" Lily shouted.

"You are the little miss humble, my father was a hero, and my nails broke -super witch wannabe!" He shouted.

"What is this? Attack your spouse day!"

"Apparently so, you stand there and act as if my family is not good enough for you!"

"Don't you understand I'm worried about this? Your grandfather got a book from Knockturn Alley, which has been closed for years… someone is helping him. The man at the party, the Death eaters, I don't know…but if it concerns me or my family I want to know about it. What if he is planning an uprise? Can't you just pick me over them for once?!"

"I picked you! I married you! I love you! Sometimes you sound so much like your father it is scary. Lily, my grandfather is an old man, can't you understand that? Yes, I agree, being a Death Eater was horrible, but condoning him forever? Learn to forgive, Miss Potter!"

"You don't know me, do you?" Lily asked slowly. "You see a pretty face and go for it. You said all those things at the party, up in your old room, just roping me in further. You're probably in on it too!"

"You are out of your mind!"

"I wish you had gone to Hogwarts this year!" Lily exclaimed, turning on her heal and storming up the staircase.

"Well I wish we had never gotten married!" Scorpious yelled which caused Lily to stop dead. Her face went white.

Scorpious jumped up, realizing he had gone too far.

"Don't touch me…perhaps we weren't ready to get married after all!" Lily cried as she ran upstairs. She slammed their bedroom door, and then proceeded to pull her trunk onto the bed, enchanting clothes into it. She didn't know where she was going to go but staying here was only go to make it worse, only she was not sure how it could possibly get any worse!

After Lily was packed and settled Andromeda the cat in her basket, she looked down at her hand and broke down into a fit of hysterics. She remembered the first time she had slid this ring onto her finger, how wonderful she had felt. Now she felt like a puddle of mud.

She reluctantly pulled of the diamond and set it on the nightstand. It shimmered brightly in the light of the moon pouring through the window but Lily left it there. She changed from her pajamas into her clothes, then took her things downstairs and donned her cloak. Scorpious did not leave the den.

Lily took a deep breath and headed outside, smelling the crisp fall air and the coolness of the wind. She sighed, only wishing her husband would run out after her. But alas, no Scorpious appeared on the lawn.

Lily stared at the house she was leaving behind but she didn't care, she was sad, angry, scared, hurt and all over disappointed. She almost turned to back but she felt horrible about she had said. She pulled her robes tighter around her body, grabbed the handle of both the basket and trunk and disapperated.

A moment later, she stood alone in her parents' living room. She tried hard as she could, but the dizziness did not subside. It was evident her parents were not home, probably gone out for a drink as they often did. Lily set her things down and sat down on the sofa in the darkness of the room. She felt sicker than she had all week.

Lily pulled out her wand.

"Accio butterbeer!" she whispered. A glass bottle filled with the yellowish liquid zoomed towards her from the kitchen and into her hand. She popped the top and set it on the coffee table, after feeling sick again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she moaned. The dizziness, the nausea... her jaw dropped. After the wedding and the partying for the last few months, she had been so busy that she had hardly noticed all of her symptoms.

All the sudden, she picked up the bottle and chucked it at the fireplace. The glass shattered, spilling butterbeer all over the stone grate. Andromeda sped from the room faster than a Firebolt.

Lily sank to her knees, crying hysterically.

"How could this have happened?" she sobbed.

At that moment, Ginny and Harry walked through the front door. Ginny rushed to her daughter's side.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" Ginny asked, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her nineteen year old daughter.

"Mum, how did you know when you were pregnant?" Lily sobbed.

Ginny covered her mouth in shock as Lily proceeded to tell her parents what went on after the party, her suspicions and her latest discovery.

"Oh darling, you can stay here as long as you need to, you know that." Harry stroked his daughter's hair as she sobbed.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Ginny and Harry led their distraught daughter to her old bedroom.

Lily's pregnancy was confirmed, three times in fact. After two Muggle tests and a trip to St. Mungo's, it was soon known that Lily was two months pregnant. Lily was hesitant to tell anyone, she did not want it to leak out to the whole wizarding community that she had left Scorpious and she was having his child.. Luckily, the healer was Parvati Patil-Finnegan and she agreed to the secrecy policy.

Lily felt horrible, not from morning sickness, but about she had spoken to her husband. She hadn't meant it. But she was still angry. She didn't care that her father was the Boy Who Lived, never had, nor did she think her family had never made any mistakes. More than anything she hated being told she was unforgiving.

"Super Witch Wannabe?!" she muttered. "I can't believe he said that."

There was a knock on her door, while she was sitting in her room after her appointment. Rose, Victorie, and Cassandra entered cautiously.

"Lily, can we come in?" Rose asked quietly and Lily nodded.

"We heard about what happened, honey. We are so sorry." Victorie said, sitting next to her cousin and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing?" Cassandra pulled up a chair for both her and Rose.

"Not as fabulous as I wish, but…" Lily stopped.

"You do not always have to be so brave, Lily… we don't care if you cry." Victorie assured her.

"I've cried my eyes out for the last three days; I don't think I have any tears left." Lily tried to joke but it didn't improve her spirits.

"If you want, we could go curse him for you…" Cassandra said, trying not to smile.

"No…if any of you see him, don't be horrible to him. I said just as many things to hurt him, making me just as much to blame. Besides I left…how cowardly am I?" Lily mumbled, fidgeting with the locket around her neck.

"If Teddy and I ever fought like that, I would probably hex him into next week, but you kept your cool and left…" Victorie answered. "Every newlywed couple needs time to settle back down, you'll be together in no time."

Lily shook her head.

"I don't think we will…" she replied sadly and she started to cry again.

"I hate hormones…" she sobbed while Rose and Cassandra laughed compassionately. Lily cried on her cousin's shoulder, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Deep down, she knew it wasn't.

Scorpious sat alone in the dark living room of his home, staring absentmindedly at a bottle of wine. He was miserable. He should have gone after her. But after what she had said…never. He thought casually for a moment. Lucius had been acting strangely lately…but Scorpious thought it was simply his grandfather was learning how to have fun after all these years.

With a swift movement, Scorpious donned his cloak and diappearated. He arrived in the foyer of Malfoy Manor with the determination to prove his misguided wife wrong. The foyer was silent but Scorpious knew where to find Lucius. He made his way down the way and entered the study. He nearly fell backwards at the sight he walked in on.

Lucius Malfoy stood amongst a group of wizards Scorpious knew to be former Death Eaters. A malicious grin spread over Lucius' face.

"My dear grandson…you know our little secret now. Perhaps you would care to join us?" he pointed to a chair with his wand. Draco sat solemnly in the chair beside it, his cloak pulled way up over his head. Scorpious, still in shock, sat down beside his father.

"Dad, what is this?" he hissed when Lucius turned his back. Draco sighed.

"He's gathering the Death Eaters, Scorpious… and by the looks of it, he won't stop at any cost." Draco replied.

"Well, now that Draco and Scorpious are on board with my little plan, we should make progress…." Lucius announced.

"Well perhaps if Scorpious doesn't have to get back to his Mud-blood wife…" a voice sniggered from the corner. Chuckles filled the room, even from Lucius. Scorpious was about to argue but his father threw his hand across Scorpious' chest to silence him.

"If you want Lily to be safe….don't push your luck. I don't want to be either….but I stay for you and your mother." Draco hissed. Scorpious remained quiet but he wanted to attack his grandfather. Lily had been right……


	9. Not So Blue Christmas

Chapter Eight

Not-So-Blue Christmas

Christmas was fast approaching and even a week before the holiday, Scorpious and Lily had not even spoken, nor exchanged a letter. Lily rarely emerged from her room, unless the kitchen or the lavatory was her destination. Not even Ginny's Christmas Eve Party plans could cheer up the miserable Mrs. Malfoy.

Ginny worked in the kitchen alone a few days before her annual get-together, making cookies. The event was nothing fancy but very special to those in attendance: Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and Cassandra and of course her own husband and children. Despite the upcoming festivities, Ginny could not help thinking about how depressed her pregnant daughter really was.

While she was finishing a batch of Sugar Snitches, there was a muffled tap on the back door. Curious, Ginny wiped her hands on her apron and rushed to see who would be visiting in such weather; it was snowing heavily in London that night. Ginny opened the door to find none other than Scorpious Malfoy; whose face was pale with cold and his usually black traveling cloak was frosted with a thick layer of fresh snow.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" He inquired, shivering. She nodded, ushering him in and getting him a cup of hot tea.

"Is Harry here?" Scorpious looked around.

"No, he took James and Al to get a tree. He still insists on doing it the Muggle way." Ginny replied. Scorpious nodded.

"He would be furious if he knew I was here…" Scorpious mumbled, looking up at Ginny cautiously. "Are you angry?"

"Scorpious… honey, I know what you guys are going through. You think Harry and I have never had a fight?! Ha… all I want is for you two to realize that you are still meant to be together!"

"My grandfather is planning an uprise, but he's not saying his reasoning. The Death Eaters are back together too… Ginny, what do I do?! I have to talk to her, I am going crazy! I just want to tell her how sorry I am… or at least know how she feels." Scorpious put his head in his hands. Ginny felt compassion for him. She crossed the kitchen and pulled a cardboard box from beneath the sink.

"I have an idea…" Ginny rummaged around through the contents until she found the item she was searching for. "I've confiscated all of this from my children over the years…"

Ginny pulled out a flesh-colored string with an attached rubber ear, an obvious Weasley Wizard Wheezes product.

"I'm only going to do this once…but I should warn you…" Ginny stopped when she saw the eagerness in her son in law's and resisted telling him of Lily's pregnancy.

"I do love her, Ginny…" he whispered.

"I know…" she smiled and turned, leading him out of the kitchen and upstairs to Lily's bedroom. Ginny placed the extendable ear on the wooden door frame. Scorpious hurried around the corner with the receiver in his hand. Ginny knocked.

"Hold on a second!" a frantic voice called from inside.

"Lily, are you alright?" Ginny immediately entered, closing the door behind her. Thanks to the Extendable Ear, Scorpious could hear everything.

"I'm fine, Mum!" Lily faked a grin but Ginny saw right through it. Lily had thrown her right hand over her left one.

"You're wearing your wedding ring…" Ginny smirked and Lily began to sob.

"Mum, I can't get the bloody thing off!" she wept. Ginny embraced her daughter.

"You don't have to take it off you know?"

"Why would I want to wear something that… reminds me of him?!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away from her mother.

"Because you love him…" Ginny answered simply.

"And is my love reciprocated?!" Lily cried. She calmed down and stared down at the ring on her finger. "I suppose he doesn't want to come back…it's been two months."

Scorpious shook his head vigorously. He did more than anything but his constant ties with his grandfather was making it hard.

"Besides, I'm pregnant…why would he want to be thrown that into that?" Lily whispered miserably. Scorpious dropped the receiver. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant?! He needed to process; he would write Ginny an apology. He thundered down the stairs and along the hallway.

"My cookies!" Ginny lied as she heard Scorpious' departure. She hurried after him and caught him by the sleeve as he reached the exit. As he turned, sorrow and hurt swelled within him.

"I have to go…" he whispered and then ventured down the front walk, shuffling through the layering snow.

Lily heard the front door open and looked out to see who was there. Scorpious had glanced up to Lily's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her no luck. But as he turned away from his former home, Lily knew the visitor was. Even in the blizzard. Her heart skipped a beat. But he was leaving, had he not seen her?

Lily donned her cloak and sped from her room, nearly tripping over the abandoned device that lay in the hallway. Her mother had helped him spy on her! Lily didn't care, and in many ways, she found her mother to be the cleverest witch in the world.

She flew down the staircase, past her mother, and out into the weather. She spied her husband near the end of the lane.

"Lily! You'll catch your death out here!" Ginny called after her. Lily didn't even hear her. Her mind was on catching up with Scorpious. She ran after him, her heart pounding for she had never run so fast in her entire life. Her cloak was barely on and her wind blown hair was wet with snowflakes.

"Cor, please don't go!" she called desperately. Scorpious turned, surprised to hear her voice.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily cried. Scorpious opened his arms and Lily ran into them. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him more passionately than she ever had. He spun her around in his arms and smiled broadly.

"Oh Lily, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you! I was such an idiot!" Scorpious kissed her between each word. Lily put her forefinger to his lips to stop him.

"And I shouldn't have run away. That's not how it works. You did not need to find out I was pregnant by one of my uncle's joke shop trinkets, I should have told you as soon as I found out." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"We're going to be parents, scary huh?" He noted and Lily giggled.

"In five months…" She whispered, leaning into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

"You were right about him…" Scorpious did not have to explain any further. Lily understood. They stood there in each other's embrace, ignoring the cold.

"Tell me what to do…" she replied, staring up into his eyes.

"Lily, you need to stay and take care of yourself."

"But Cor…"

"Lily, my grandfather thinks we're divorced. He thinks you're out of his way, that you are not a threat. Lily I had to see you, I love you so much… but there is no chance in hell that I am going to let anything happen to you or our…"

"Daughter…" Lily whispered.

"To you or our daughter…" Scorpious ran his fingers through her hair lovingly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish you could come home, darling…" Lily mumbled, her head resting on his chest.

"I will be someday… but I am going to write you as much as I can. Don't respond though, precautions." His voice cracked with fear. "I will be here when the baby is born I promise…" He looked into his wife's eyes and kissed her.

Lily held back her tears as Cor examined his watch.

"Lily, honey, you should get out of this cold…" Scorpious said, avoiding the impending goodbye.

"Cor…" Lily pleaded but he had to leave. The snow swirled around them as Scorpious walked in the opposite direction, holding her hand until only their fingertips touched.

"I love you with all my heart… Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He let go of her hand remorsefully and in a moment, he vanished. Lily pulled her cloak around her tightly, and looked up into the star filled sky over London.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpious…" she smiled as she walked home, knowing that night she would be dreaming of him.

Lily missed her husband terribly and she thought of him often. But hiding away in her room was not the solution. After telling her mother the account on Grimmlaud Place, the story managed to make its way to the entire family, including the Lupins and the Longbottoms.

So when Christmas Eve arrived, everyone was pleased Lily attended. Lily immediately found Hermione as soon as she arrived at the party. Her aunt greeted Lily with open arms.

"Lily, dear, I have something I want to give you." Hermione led her into the unoccupied parlor and they sat down on the sofa. "I swear, listening to your Uncle Ron complain about how many galleons we spend on Christmas gifts was giving me a headache! But this is something special that I wanted to give you." Hermione pulled out a beautifully wrapped present out of her purse and handed it to Lily.

"Aunt Hermione, you didn't have to get me anything," Lily insisted. Hermione laughed.

"This is a special present, and don't let your Uncle Ron annoy you, cause if he wants his "special" Christmas present, he won't bug anyone tonight!" Lily gave her aunt a look.

"Aunt Hermione, way too much information…" she said as Hermione blushed.

"Sorry honey, back to your gift."

Lily opened the present and gasped happily. Inside were three framed pictures. The first was of her parents' wedding day, there was Ginny and Harry beaming widely and waving. The second was of Lily, Scorpious, Albus, Rose, Hugo and James on Lily's graduation day standing out front of Hogwarts castle. Lily and Scorpious were kissing while the rest of them were laughing. Lily remembered that day. The last photograph Lily did not recognize. It was of Hermione, much younger, holding a adorable sleeping baby in her arms.

"When was this?" Lily asked and Hermione beamed, tears filling her eyes.

"Well it was about 20 years ago this past October, the day you were born." Hermione explained, as Lily's eyes also filled with tears.

"I love them, thank you." Lily leaned into her aunt's arms and Hermione kissed the top of her head.

"Oh darling, you're welcome." Hermione answered.

"Can you believe it? There's me as a baby and now I'm having a baby… circle of life." Lily sighed, running her fingers over the wizard photograph.

"You're all grown up…" Hermione whispered. Lily laughed.

"Lily Potter, all grown up… scary!"

"Oh, honey, it's not. You are going to be such a wonderful mother!"

"You think so?"

"I know so…Aunt Hermione knows best. Now let's get back to that party." Hermione watched as Lily set the photos on the mantel and examined them happily. Hermione set her arm around her niece's shoulder as they headed off to the kitchen.

'So how much did you spend on Christmas presents?" Lily asked and Hermione faked a laugh as the two entered the party, Lily's spirits lifted incredibly.

That night, after everyone had gone home, Lily sat alone by the Christmas tree, petting Andromeda gingerly. The fire crackled as she rested there, thinking. So many Christmases she had spent here, so many times she remembered opening the gifts, unloading the stockings and going to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. This was supposed to be her first Christmas as a married woman. She was worried about her husband; he was dealing with Lucius for heavens sake. She prayed he would be alright, no matter what.

She stared at the grandfather clock as it chimed. Two o'clock. Sighing, she leaned against the couch and sipped her tea.

There was a tapping on the paned window and Lily jumped. Sitting on the windowsill was a tawny owl, a parcel in its beak. She jumped up as quickly as a woman who was four months pregnant could and opened the window, took the package, and sent the owl on his way. She returned to the sofa where she immediately opened the post.

Opening the letter, she nearly cried when she saw who it was from.

"_My dearest Lily,_

_I knew you would still be awake so I sent this now. I don't want any attention brought to myself but I had to get you 'two' your presents. I don't want to tell you everything is alright, when I know you know its not. But try not to worry. Enjoy, my dear and I love you so much! Merry Christmas,_

_All my love, Cor"_

"He's going to get himself killed!" She shrieked as she pulled off the paper and she gasped. She opened it to reveal a gorgeous set of baby robes, the softest shade of purple ever and equally soft in texture. There was a matching baby witch's hat to accompany. Scorpious knew Lily was not the typical "Pink for a Girl" kid of person. She wondered how he had gotten away with buying this. Besides the baby's present, there was a curious looking leather bound book. Lily stared at it intrigued. After opening, her heart melted.

It was a scrapbook filled with pictures of Scorpious and Lily at Hogwarts over the entire five years they were there together. Each picture was commemorated with a handwritten explanation from Scorpious.

There were letters they written over the summers, candy wrappers from Honeydukes and pressed roses Scorpious had snuck from the greenhouses, although Lily was sure Professor Longbottom knew about it. And there was more… her Hogwarts Library card, detention slips, the words to the school song, swatches of cloth from the bed curtains in Gryffindor Tower, her old map of the castle (Her father still had the Marauder's map so she was stuck with a normal one), stationary that bore the Hogwarts emblem, photographs of their whole clan: Rose, Albus, James, Hugo, Scorpious, Sean, Cassandra, and herself. There were even leaves from the big oak by the lake where they would all sit and laugh, just like their parents did. Lily clutched the memory-filled album to her chest as she wept. The days when the world seemed so carefree, unless you counted homework, that was the life.

On the last page that bore anything there was a severely wrinkled piece of paper glue to it. It read:

_We, the second generation of Dumbledore's army, hereby swear that if any of our fellow members are ever in need of assistance that will aid them in whatever matter necessary. It is our job now to follow in the footsteps of our parents and protect the wizarding world from harm. By this oath we pledge ourselves as friends, as family, forever. Our names are:_

_Lily Nymphadora Potter_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_James Sirius Potter_

_Scorpious Abraxas Malfoy_

_Hugo Fredrick Weasley_

_Rose Ginerva Weasley_

_Victorie Gabrielle Weasley_

_Theodore Remus Lupin_

_Cassandra Augusta Longbottom_

_Sean Neville Thomas_

_Violet Deanna Thomas_

_Olivia Cordelia Wood_

_William Oliver Wood_

_Leslie Marie Finnegan_

Lily had forgotten about that until now. She amused herself thinking how she had even roped her older cousin and her boyfriends to join, both were for the cause. The oath was plain as day…Scorpious was a fellow member and he needed help…it was time for an invention by Dumbledore's Army, the next generation!!

(Author's Note: Keep reviewing!)


End file.
